How I've lived without you all these years, I'll never know
by thesilverscreens
Summary: Sweeney Todd starts to realize some things. Will Mrs. Lovett get the happy ending she always wanted? A Sweenett fanfic. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first Sweeney Todd/Sweenett fanfic and I'm so excited to write more! I watched it recently (the original with Angela Lansbury and Geroge Hearn) and thought it was an absolute masterpiece, definitely in my top 5 favorite musicals. This will be a few chapters, I haven't really decided yet, but more is to come. I hope you all enjoy! Please comment and send feedback if you can!**

**I do not own Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street :)**

**(Rated M for future chapters)**

**Chapter One**

Nellie Lovett listened to the ever so common shifting of feet upstairs in Sweeney's barbershop above her mostly silent pie shop. Night had fallen and darkness had swept down every corner of the lonely, dirty Fleet Street, engulfing into the night. She had closed up the pie shop early today, the intense wave of tiredness had hit her abruptly making the last few pies for evening customers that came in. She dreaded nights like last night, laying in her hard bed, staring at the ceiling, not an ounce of tiredness in her. She had almost gone up to Sweeney's shop for some company, but at the last moment, she didn't, fearing that he, her love, wouldn't be in the best of moods this time at night, probably with a bottle of gin in his hand and holding his razor, looking out into the night, drinking his sorrows away.

She was about to send Toby down to the grocer for some more flour and butter she needed for tomorrow before she heard the sound of glass shattering on the ground in Sweeny's room. She jumped in surprise and put her hand to her chest. _What on earth is he doin up 'ere?_

Toby gave her a frightening stare, and she put her hand to his cheek.

"Don't worry love, 'ell calm down. Why don't ya go to the store now? I'll see what's the matter with Mr. T."

"Yes, Mum" he whispered worriedly, and she gave him a couple of coins from her dress pocket and he was off.

She watched him leave, making sure he was well down the street till she went up to the stairs of the barbershop. _Surely he doesn't have a customer makin all that fuss?_

She looked up to see that the sign was turned to closed, and she sighed in relief. She would never, ever walk into his shop while he was "working." She already had to go through the gruesome butchering with him down in the bakehouse four times a week.

She knocked gently, "Mister T.? Is everything alright love?"

"I'm fine!" he yelled loudly, clearly distraught about something. She frowned, _Tis is one of those nights._ She looked at his doorknob. _The number of men that turn this doorknob and never walked out of tis shop again, if only they knew what was in store for them once they sat in his barber chair._

"Are ya sure? I'm comin in!"

He was sitting at his small desk in the corner of the room by the window, the gin bottles glass shattered all across the floor, his head in his hands. The window was open, letting in a soft breeze of cool air in the stuffy room. She noticed his hand was bleeding, the blood dripping down his arm and landing on his pants.

"Oh Mista T!, you're bleeding!" She rushed to his side and grabbed his injured hand, her hand getting smeared with blood. He tugged his hand aggressively away from her touch, holding his head up.

"What do you want?"

"I...I just heard a crash and was worried 'bout ya love."

He grunted and stood up, walking away from her and his desk and grabbing one of his bloody rags by his chair, pressing it against his cut. "You don't have to worry about me…"

"Well, what am I 'pose to do when I hear a crash downstairs comin from ya room, huh!?" she puffed, staring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Just get out….."

"Not until I fix up ya hand, love." she reached out for his hand but he slapped her away.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

And with that, she stormed out and quickly and rushed into her own shop, annoyed and truthfully, hurt. _Why does he 'ave to act this way all the time? I 'ave done nothing but be nice to him. I cook, I clean, I give 'em company. Why doesn't he return the damn favor?_

She ran into her dirty kitchen, expecting Toby to be back for some reason, but he wasn't yet. She sighed and looked around the room, looking for something occupy her mind. She grabbed the dough that she had been neating earlier that day and her rolling pin and began to massage it, pound it, releasing her frustration out on the darn thing. She started ripping at the dough, her fingernails shredding it apart to bits, hot tears forming in her tired eyes. _I do everything for him… _ She finally stopped after a while, leaning over the counter and burying her face into her floured hands, sobbing. Nellie could never keep her emotions bottled up like Mr. Todd. She didn't know how he did it.

Breathing in strongly, she lifted her head and departed to her room, shutting the door quietly. She walked to her dressing table in the side of the room and looked at herself in the undusted mirror, seeing her puffy eyes and red cheek. Groaning in disgust, she got undressed and wrapped her pink dressing gown around herself, grabbing the daily paper she left on her nightstand. She could still hear Sweeney walking around up there, but it sounded like he was coming down the stairs. _He's gonna try an get more blasted gin and drink himself to death.._

She heard his footsteps suddenly outside her door. "Mrs. Lovett?"

She did not want to speak to him, but he knocked again. Rolling her eyes, she got up and opened the door. "What is it?"

His eyes fell to hers and he stood up straighter, half expecting her to answer.

"I'm sorry…"

"You aren't. You do tis once a week. You've made me quite upset this time!"

He frowned. "Well...I am, if it doesn't seem like it."

"Prove it."

"Have a drink with me in the parlor?"

She smiled a tad, her eyes dropping as she scanned him from head to toe. _He could always do this, and she could never stay mad at him for long. She adored him too much._

"As much as I object to ya drinking Mister T, I guess I will join ya."

He smiled lightly, if it even weren't a smile technically, it made his eyes looking less downcasted. She shut her door behind her and he followed as they walked into the kitchen to get the new bottle of gin in the cabinet she tried so hard to hide from him.

"Where's the boy?" Sweeney said curiously, sitting at the table and watching her pour the drinks.

"I sent 'em out to the grocer for some flour and butter."

She carefully took the two glasses off the counter and set them down on the table, pulling a chair out next to him and sitting down.

"So what's givin ya a fuss tonight love?" She asked, laying back in her chair and looking at him.

He took a sip of his gin, his nerves relaxing ever so slightly. "You know."

She exhaled loudly, "I say tis to ya all the time love, but ya can't keep dwelling on the past. It's not healthy. It's made ya into an alcoholic."

"I am not an alcoholic." He growled, his eyes flashing with annoyance.

She shrugged her shoulders, taking her glass and sipping from it. He watched her.

"How many today?" she said quietly, breaking the awkward silence.

"Three."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"I would never lie to you."

"Well gosh, we got enough for a week!" she grabbed his hand in elation.

He turned his head and looked at her pale, thin hand on his. She smiled at him, her thumb rubbing against his rough knuckles. "Did ya hear me?"

"Yes."

She got up from her chair and walked to him, putting her hands softly on his shoulders, massaging them with her fingers gently. "Oh, Mister Todd… ya remind me so much of a little boy."

She bent down and smelled his hair, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and chest. He did not protest or flinch, her warmth making him feel sort of safe, comfortable in a way from his darkening, melancholy thoughts. She could only be his real relief in this wicked world, even when he was mad at himself.

His hand let go of his glass and he placed it on her hand that was on his shoulder, the warmness of it smoldering the coldness of his. He squeezed it, sighing at her soft touch.

"What little boy slits men's throats?"

"I was only teasing ya, love."

Suddenly the front door swung open and Toby came trotting in, carrying a bag of flour that was half the size of his body and a skinny stick of butter, his torso covered in particles of the white powder.

"I'm back Mum!"

Mrs. Lovett removed her arms around Sweeney and stood up straight, a warm smile spreading across her pale face. She walked over to Toby.

"Thank ya, love." taking the flour and butter, she walked over to the counter and set the huge bag down, a puff of white dust flying into the air.

"'Ello Mr. Todd…" the boy said shyly, not expecting him to be down here with his Mum. He was afraid of him and felt uneasy when he saw Sweeney's cold, pale, strong face watching him.

"O look at the time! Off to bed Toby.."

His face turned into a disappointed pout, and she kissed him on the head.

"Goodnight Mum.."

"Goodnight dear."

He slugged his shoulders as he walked past the living room and into the hallway, Nellie listening for the shut of his door.

Meanwhile, Sweeney had his head in his hands, his arms crossed across the table.

She approached him, "Maybe ya need to go to bed too.."

He shook his head under his arms, "No."

She sat back down beside him, lifting her legs and putting them in his lap under the table. He lifted his head and looked up at her, confused. She noticed the tears.

"Please don't be sad, love. When you're sad, I'm sad."

"Then I'll go."

He stood up abruptly, turning to leave, but she grabbed his arm. "No..don't go, not now.."

Sweeney stared into her pleading brown eyes. The yearning in her voice shielding him. _Why is she so fond of me?_

"Let's go sit by the fire...surely that will make ya feel comfortable, love." she whispered.

She led him into the living room, which was only dimly lit by the orange light of the small fire that was burning in the fireplace. She sat down on the sofa, patting the space beside her for him to sit. He hesitated, but sat down anyway. She took his hand into his and looked up at him, her eyes searching his face. She noticed how stiff he was, and how he was not blinking as he stared at the burning fire.

"Relax…" she soothed, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I'll be closed tomorrow."

Her eyebrow lifted, confused. "Why, love?"

"I doubt I will have enough energy or a clear head tomorrow."

"Well...it's fine with me if ya do. We 'ave enough of everything.." her hand pulled away from his and she wrapped around his own arm.

"Maybe I will be closed tomorrow, god knows I need a day off…"

They sat for a long moment in silence, watching the fire burn and crackle, relaxing underneath each others touch. She leaned her head to the side and rested it on his strong shoulder. _What their life could be..she wondered._

"Maybe we could go into town?" she said, her eyes drooping. "I could buy you something nice if ya like dear."

"I'll think about it." he said firmly, still looking off in a daze.

She rolled her eyes, sitting up. She knew that meant no.

"Well...I'm off to bed then." she got up, irked by his attitude, his hand falling from hers. He watched as she walked off to her room, not looking back behind her at him.

"The nerve he's got!" she scoffed to herself as she untied her robe. She threw it down on the chair by the dressing table and laid down, pulling the covers up to her chest.

A soft knock on her door echoed in the room. _What the bloody hell does he want now? Won't even listen to me!_

"What is it, Sweeney!?"

No reply. She groaned and got out of bed and swung the door open. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry. Again."

"Well, for the second time today. Do you actually mean it this time?"

"Yes."

She glared at him, her large brown eyes studying his face.

"Ok, Mr. T. I accept your apology." she smiled and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Now go get some rest."

His cheek reddened, the spot where she had kissed him tingled slightly. "I…"

She was about to shut the door until she heard him mumble. "Yes, dear?" she fully faced him again, searching his eyes. A tiny spark of excitement filling her body.

"I'm going to stay down here for a while if that is alright with you."

Her eyes enlarged, and she extended her hand to him, taking his into hers. His sudden wanting and slight "affection" making her beam. "Alright. I'm here if ya need anything."

He nodded. "Goodnight.."

"Goodnight Sweeney."

She gave him a playful wink and slowly shut the door. He stood there for a moment, looking at the wooden, white frame. Was he really that drunk to have said those foolish things? What was he thinking? He should just take the bottle and run back to his cold retreat.

Before he knew it he had crashed onto the couch, the bottle of gin in his hand and one of Mrs. Lovett's knitted, scratchy blankets wrapped around his well-built frame. He took meager sips of the liquor, closing his worn eyes, trying to picture his Lucy again. He attempted every night, imagining what she looked like again, feeling horrid that he lost the memory of her beautiful face. He didn't even have a picture of her. _I should stop trying, I've lost her anyway._

Sweeney set the bottle down on the ground next to him, curling up on the cushioned side of the sofa, facing the shelf by the fireplace. Noticing the line of small paintings, his eyes fell upon a photo of Mrs. Lovett, smiling widely from ear to ear, holding a small cat right in front of her meat pie shop. He smiled, still gazing at it. He has never seen her look that lively or joyful. _Maybe I could make her smile that wide one day, _he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be a short chapter, but I have a special idea** **for**** the next chapter! Stay tuned.**

Nellie had woken up particularly earlier than she had wished, and had laid in bed for an extra hour, her mind wondering about the small events of the last evening. The way his hand felt in hers, his sudden slight interest in what she was actually doing, and having a real conversation. _Was he still out there still? No, he must'a gone up hours ago._

Grabbing her dressing gown, she wrapped it around herself and got on her feet, screeching a little because of how cold the wood was beneath her toes. She made her way slowly down the hallway and walked through the parlor, but stopped suddenly at the sight of Mr. Todd. He was curled up in the side of the sofa, his knees up to his chest. A few buttons were undone at the top of his white, bloodstained shirt, and little black hairs were sprawling out. Her eyes fell to the gin bottle beside him and grabbed it. _Is he really asleep 'ere on my sofa with one of my blankets?_

She smiled widely at the sight before her, and turned and walked into the kitchen to fix breakfast before the morning rush. She hoped he would sleep down here more often.

Toby came slouching in, rubbing his small eyes. "Mornin, Mum."

She turned, "Good morin dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really.."

"That's a shame, I'm sorry love."

He sat down and watched as she sliced some meat and placed the strips on a plate, preparing their breakfast.

"Why is Mr. Todd asleep in the living room?"

"He must'a drifted off when I went to bed."

"Oh….what were you two doing?"

She arched her eyebrow, "Just talking dear."

Toby's eyes darted to the doorway, where Sweeney unexpectedly stood, looking at the both of them.

"Goodmorin love!" Mrs. Lovett cheered, moving toward him. He grumbled and walked away, his head pounding.

"What's wrong?"

He pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. "Nothing."

"I was surprised to see you down here when I got up.."

He ignored her words, turning his head and looking out the window, gazing out at the lonely Fleet Street. He usually never got hangovers, his body was used to the large alcohol intake each night after night, but this morning for some odd reason his head wasn't agreeing with him. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

"Mr. T?"

The barber felt her warm hands on his shoulders, and he flinched slightly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he said firmly, attempting to relax under her touch. He couldn't. He wanted to be alone.

Mrs. Lovett removed her hands from him as he stood up abruptly, walking away from her and into the direction of the stairs to his shop.

Just as he was about to open the door, she approached him again. "I guess you're not going to town with me later?"

He shook his head and walked out the door, traveling back to his retreat, leaving Mrs. Lovett by herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Mothers day! This takes place a few days after the last chapter :) **

**(And yes, I know Mothers Day wasn't an official "Holiday" in the U.K. until 1908, but I thought this was a cute idea.)**

"Mr. T? Are ya in there?" Mrs. Lovett called out, shaking the doorknob on the door of his barber shop violently. He never kept the front door locked before closing time, which was odd. She heard no noise from inside his shop, only the faint sound of the wind flowing through the window. Frowning, she turned and walked back down the old wooden stairs. _Where the hell could the lad be?_

She strolled back into her lonely pie shop, walking back into the kitchen, her mind wondering. There were only two customers left, a couple sitting outside, slurping up the rest of their pies. Nellie glanced at the time, it was only 7. They both closed up at 7:30.

"Toby!"

"Yes, Mum?!"

"Come into the kitchen!"

Toby rushed into the kitchen from the parlor, a gin bottle in his hand already, a tense look in his eyes. Mrs. Lovett took his small hand.

"Have ya seen Mr. Todd?"

"He went out a couple of hours ago, mum."

A puzzled expression formed across her pale face. _Where could he possibly go? He never went out, only when she dragged him someplace, which wasn't often._

"Did he say where he was goin?"

"No, mum."

"Alright, thank you dear." she patted him on the shoulder and turned around, looking at the sad clump of dough on the wooden counter. For some reason, she was awfully nervous about Sweeney roaming the streets by himself. She prayed to God that he wasn't drunk and got himself into trouble, or got hurt. What could he possibly need or want? She always got things for him when he asked, or even sometimes when he didn't ask. She did everything for him.

She shook her head and grabbed her rolling pin, pressing it on the white dough. He had every right to go out, she wasn't his mother (though sometimes she did act like his mother, and he certainly did act like a child once a week). He was a grown man, most of the time, and he, of course, had his needs. _Maybe he needed fresh air._ A voice in Nellie's head told her to shut up and not to worry, and she obeyed, turning her focus on her cooking.

* * *

Sweeney Todd walked unhurriedly around the outskirts of London, his brown boots clacking against the wet, thick cobblestone beneath him. He didn't really know what he was doing, why he was walking around, he was not a social person by any means. But when he was sitting alone in his barber shop earlier, the air felt stuffier, and colder than usual, and he noticed how downcasted he felt in the empty room. The barber had a sudden need itching at him to get out of the house, away from his thoughts, away from his razors. So that's exactly what he did. For hours he had been trotting along, eyeing different shops in his viewpoint and glancing at couples and mothers with their daughters walking along and chatting beside him as they passed by. To his judgment, he perceived the number of women he saw walking around. He had seen at least 100 women in the whole day. What was the occasion? Was he missing something? Was this normal?

His thoughts and confusion were interrupted when he heard a young boy yelling out across the street "Flowers for Mother's! Fresh flowers for Mother's day!"

So it was... Mothers day? Huh. Who cares? It didn't matter to him one bit anymore, now that his sweet Lucy was gone. He hadn't celebrated in over 15 years, but what was the point anyway? He had no reason to locked away.

He growled, annoyed that this little stick of a boy across the street could make his mood change so quickly, just because he was doing his job. Sweeney turned around abruptly and walked the opposite way he was going in the direction of his street.

Something in him told him to stop walking away, and to buy some flowers from the boy, but who for? He didn't know anyone at all, least of all Mothers, except Toby and Mrs. Lo-

_Of course. Mrs. Lovett._

Stopping dead in his tracks, he turned his head and eyed the boy again. He was handing a woman a batch of fresh roses, and the husband grabbed them and handed the bouquet to his wife, picking one of the flowers and giving it to the tiny little girl by his side, giggling and tugging at the man's trousers. Todd surveyed the woman. She was blushing a little, a great big smile filling her face and her eyes traveled up to her husbands lovingly. Sweeney remembered, with deep sadness, how he used to make Lucy feel that love. How he used to buy her fresh roses from the market once a week and put them by a window in their bedroom. _She's never coming back, you know, _he had to tell himself.

Even though Mrs. Lovett didn't technically give birth to Toby, he knew she was like a mother to the boy. Everywhere she went, he followed her, and he loved her like she was his own mother, she loved him like a son. Sweeney couldn't say the same. The ghastly thing was just plain annoying, and multiple times he contemplated ways to kill the boy, but he knew Mrs. Lovett would never forgive him if he did murder him. Maybe in the beginning, when they both were still fresh on the idea of cooking humans into pies that she might have not cared about the boy too much, but now, he knew there was an attachment.

The barber made his way across the street and to the front of the little shop, which oddly looked similar to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop, and walked into the flowered filled room.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett grabbed the wooden painted sign outside the front door and turned it around, the sign now facing "Closed" instead of "Open." She sighed and placed her palm on her sore neck, rubbing it gently. Sometimes she wished her shop was it's old self again, a customer only coming in once a week. It sure kept her from having a sore neck and complete exhaustion all the damn time. She lazily made her way into the living room, grabbing a romance novel she had been reading recently off the shelf and sitting herself down on the sofa. Toby was sprawled out on the armchair next to her, passed out with gin.

She flipped through the pages and found the spot she stopped at the night before and began to read. But as soon as she started getting to the end of the page, she felt her eyelids drooping, and she closed the book. Hugging the novel to her chest, she curled up in the corner of the sofa and placed a pillow behind her back, relaxing under the softness of it. She couldn't go to bed now, she had to wait for Mr. Todd to come back, wherever he was.

She closed her eyes, stretching out her legs, and exhaled with exhaustion. But just as she felt herself doze off, she heard the bells of the front door ring loudly, signaling that someone had walked in. Nellie was too comfortable to get up, and her eyes fluttered slightly. Hearing the familiar sound of shuffling feet, she immediately sat up straight. _Was that Mr. Todd?_

"Mrs. Lovett?"

"In here, dear." she muttered, not trying to sound overly excited that he was back now, and had actually come into her shop instead of going straight up to his own.

She brushed off her dress and patted her face, noticing the little sweat on her forehead. Quickly, she got to her feet.

Sweeney walked into the room. His hands were behind his back awkwardly, his clothes sticking to him slightly, and the fire's orange glow was projecting off his pale, stern face. He was breathtaking to look at to Mrs. Lovett, despite his sweaty, worn attire as of now.

"Where have ya been, love?"

"Out. Walking."

She rolled her eyes, walking over to him as he leaned against the door frame. He always stated the goddamn obvious.

"Well obviously, look at ya clothes!" she smiled, approaching him. He huffed and looked down at the floor.

"What ya holdin behind ya back there?"

"Oh.," he whispered, jumping a little at her question. He had, unsurprisingly, almost forgotten about his surpise.

She arched her eyebrow, staring at him curiously. _What could he possibly hide from her?_

Her eyes darted to his hands as he pulled his arms from behind his back and placed the gorgeous looking flowers in front of him. She gasped loudly, in complete shock, gazing at the beautiful batch of white daisies bought by the man himself Sweeney Todd.

"Oh my, Mr. T! thank ya! Oh, they are just beautiful!"

"Only because it is Mother's day, my pet." the barber mumbled, watching as she took the flowers from his hands and smelled them.

"Oh, I guess I had forgotten." how could she forget? Well, it hadn't really mattered to her till Toby came along. She never had any children of her own.

Feeling satisfied with her reaction, he turned and was about to leave until she grabbed his hand.

"Oh Mr. T… don't leave yet."

His body tensed under her touch, the overwhelming feeling of a woman's touch and her softness made his thoughts go to Lucy. Her heated hand still held on to his, and she stared at him, wanting desperately for him to stay with her. Nellie suspected him to recoil from her fondling, but to her surprise, he did not pull away.

His eyes fell to hers, and he swore he saw the same longing, the same love and devotion his sweet Lucy had felt for him all those years ago. Oh, he knew Mrs. Lovett was in love with him, she fancied him so much, but he could not fathom the idea of someone ever loving him again. He was too hurt, his soul too destroyed to ever accept things as they were anymore. He was afraid of love now, after his heartbreak from Lucy. If he ever experienced that same loss in his life again, it would surely be the death of him. But the same question kept running through his mind, _What is there to love about me?_

"Mrs. Lovett…"

"We can just sit by the fire if ya want to love." she blurted out hesitantly.

He could not give in, even if he wanted to, to say the least. "I'm tired."

Nellie's face pouted, and she let go of his hand. With an undefined feeling of hopelessness, she watched him walk out the door of her pie shop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you ****bellovettrix for taking the time and giving my story a review! Greatly appreciated. School is just about to be over for me, and I'll be updating more frequently after that! So during the summer, expect some one-shots or other short stories to come :) Soon, Sweeney will be noticing Mrs. Lovett a little more ;)**

_A few days later.._

Sweeney fiercely watched the bright red rubies pour out of the man before him in his barber chair, his shiny beautiful friend still clinging to the mans unshaven, white neck. He listened to the man's grunts, his throat gurgling with blood, and then, silence. God, he loved that overwhelming feeling of strong satisfaction of taking another mans life with the end of his blade and seeing the blood ooze out of their lifeless bodies before pressing the lever and disposing them into the sweltering bakehouse. There was nothing as satisfying as this in his lonely, hideous life.

The barber pressed his foot down on the lever and the man's body slipped away, blood smearing across the chair and onto the ground. He listened for the familiar sound of the hard thud against the stone floor and nodded his head once he did.

He turned and grabbed the bloody rag that was on his desk and wiped off the blood on the blade of his razor, getting every last smear and drop on it. It reeked with the strong scent of blood. _This needs to be washed, it's filthy. _

Growling, he walked over to the mirror and looked at the damage on his clothes. His white shirt was completely soaked with blood, the man had, surprisingly, wanted a fight. Quickly, Sweeney peeled off his clothes and took the rag and put it all in his small metal laundry bid Mrs. Lovett had given him and put on a different shirt and trousers. Night had fallen and Fleet Street was illuminated in the darkness, except the little light coming from Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. He picked up the bin and walked out of his shop, moving the sign to "Closed", descending the wobbling stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mrs. Lovett ground the rest of the bloody, pink meat into the grinder in the bakehouse, planning on making the last few pies with the little meat left from the last victim. She dragged her shaky palm against her sweaty forehead, frustrated with the little meat she was working on. She took the meat and shoved it into the middle of the few pies on her tray, standing up from her squatting position and walking over to the oven.

The baker opened the metal, warm doors, the warmth of the fire inside smoldering her face, making her heat up even more. She exhaled loudly, unbuttoning the little buttons on top of her dress. Placing the tray down the oven, a body suddenly fell down violently on the ground beside her, making her jump and scream loudly that she was sure everyone that lived on the street heard her.

Nellie put her hand to her chest, breathing rapidly. By Mr. Todd's mood today, she thought he wasn't even going to open up his shop, but she was proven obviously wrong. The man's blood was spilling out onto the floor beside her, and she winced and looked away from the mess.

Rubbing her dirty hands on her dress, she made her way towards the door until it was suddenly swung open.

"Why did you scream!?" Sweeney Todd yelled at her, his face full of panic. Her scream had probably been heard by everyone in the bloody city of London.

She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry dear, I was just puttin some pies into the oven and didn't expect ya to kill anyone at the moment."

His face softened a little, and he removed his hand from the doorknob. "Oh.."

She stared at him. His cheek had blood splattered across it and was dripping down his neck. "Ya better clean ya self up before Toby sees ya."

"Actually, I need these to be washed."

Her eyes fell to the bin in his hand. _God, another goddamn thing she had to do tonight._

"Alright, just come with me, love."

He watched as she stepped out of the bakehouse, sweat dripping down the sides of her face and her hair on top of her head drooping to the side. He slowly followed behind her and they walked down the hallway and into the small laundry room by the parlor.

Taking the bloody clothes, she threw them into the small washing tub in the corner of the room and began to fill a bucket up with water from the sink, her hands trembling roughly from the lack of sleep from the night before.

Sweeney noticed, and walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing love."

"Why are you shaking so badly?"

She looked down from his face and to the ground, hesitating. "I'm just tired."

"Then go to bed, pet." he whispered.

"But Mr. T… I've got so much to do! I've got to clean me bloody floors, go out to the market, cook ya dinner and now wash ya-"

"Shush woman, I understand," he growled, turning from her. "But all of those things can be done tomorrow."

"I'm fine, Mr. T. really.."

He sighed, annoyed at her resistance. _Why couldn't that bloody woman listen?_

He was turning to leave until she grabbed his hand. "Well...you can help me wash ya clothes if ya want love."

He stared at her, a little shocked at her statement. _Did she really ask for his help? She knew better._

"Mrs. Lovett... I-" he stopped himself, looking into her tired eyes. The bags under her lashes looked so heavy and puff. _Did she ever sleep?_ She did, after all, do everything for him. Why shouldn't he return the favor, even if he didn't want to? But he knew he would dread it the next day.

"Fine."

A weak but cheerful smile spread across her face. _Had Sweeney Todd just agreed to help her? _She couldn't believe it. She didn't even have to make a fight.

She pulled him over to the side of the tub and he placed his hands inside. "Now love, ya just need to put that soap all over ya shirts and scrub real hard. We don't want em to stain now, do we?"

Sweeney shook his head and looked down inside the filled tub. The water wasn't clear, the blood from his other clothes had dyed the water to a murky red. Taking one of his shirts, he grabbed the soap bar and lathered the fabric, scrubbing like he was told. Sweeney Todd felt absolutely ridiculous doing this. This was her job. Not his. But, he was doing her a favor.

Mrs. Lovett smiled up at him and then turned to do her own work. She pulled out his tan trousers from the warm water and began to wash them, her palms rubbing against the cloth in her hand and onto his pants. He followed her movements, studying her, having no past experience at all with doing any sort of cleaning with clothes.

"There ya go dear. Why maybe I don't have to do ya laundry all the time!?" she nudged him with her shoulder, teasing him. He tensed and glared at her, and she fell silent.

He scraped at the large bloody spot on the shirt in his hand, practically wearing down the thin fabric and causing a small rip. Mrs. Lovett didn't notice, she was yawning and her head was turned. She let out a groan and sat down on her knees, her wet hands still in the tub.

"You should really go to bed."

"But Mr-."

"Go." the barber said firmly, grabbing her wrist. Her sleepy eyes widened a little and she quickly nodded, standing up.

"Goodnight then, love." she whispered, looking down at him from above. For some reason, he looked so small from below her, so vulnerable. Not the mass murderer she knew. She wanted to reach out and run her fingers through his beautiful silk hair, and hold him in her arms, but she didn't dare. Nellie could already tell that his mood was changing.

He made no attempt to reply, but turned and watched her leave, making sure she actually would go. She quietly shut the door and walked down the hallway back to her room.

Sweeney sighed and stopped scrubbing. He lifted his palm and wiped his moist forehead, looking around the small room. He was rather claustrophobic in here, the walls seemed too close to him. _How could she be cooped up in this godforsaken room every day? Why the hell did he agree to do this?_

Peering down again inside the tub, he observed the actual amount of clothing that was thrown in there, noticing that it was all of his clothes. When did she do her own laundry? He thought.

For twenty minutes he sat there, on his knees, scrubbing the bleeding Jesus out of the damn clothes, still not managing to get the faint stains out of his white shirts. _How did the woman do it?_ Whenever she washed his clothes, they were always spick and span and were returned back to their normal states. _What's her secret?_

The water was now freezing, and he decided to stop. God, he was worn out. All he did was sit in his shop and stare out at nothing, so he wasn't surprised that he felt overworked. Taking his hands out of the water, he stood and walked to the sink, rubbing his hands with the bar of soap and removing the blood from the insides of his nails. He dried his hands with a towel and was making his way toward the door till he stopped dead in his tracks.

There, laying by the side of the tub, was a stack of Mrs. Lovett's clothes, neatly folded in the corner. The barber didn't know why the sight of her clothes caught his attention, maybe because of the somewhat bright colors, but somehow he couldn't look away. _What has gotten into me lately?_

All of a sudden, his hands were roaming through the fabric, his fingers pressing smoothly against the material. He made his way down the stack, staring at each cotton dress. _She certainly has a sense of style…_

Swiftly, Sweeney got to the end of the pile, and his eyes enlarged. He was a fool not to expect this. Her bright white, lacy bloomers were under all the dresses and skirts and laid in his hands. He gulped, feeling a little uneasy. Hell, he didn't even notice Lucy's bloomers when they were married. _Wait… what the hell was he doing? Roaming through Mrs. Lovett's clothes..Had he really lost his marbles?_

He grumbled, standing up, rabid about himself. What would Lucy think about him touching and staring at another woman's underwear?

"Mr. T?"

His thoughts pulled away immediately when he heard her voice. He looked up to see her standing in the doorway, in her white nightgown, looking down at his hands. _Oh god, they were still in his hands.._

In a flash he threw her bloomers out of his hands and onto the floor, his face reddening slightly. _Curse that woman for walking in at this blasted moment.._

"I told you to go to bed!"

"What were ya doing with me bloomers?" she asked, almost laughing. She had one hand on her hip and the other draped to her side.

"Nothing, Mrs. Lovett."

Nellie rolled her eyes and pushed the door open wider, making space for him to walk out. He brushed past her and made his way down the hallway.

"Well, goodnight then!" she yelled before he left her view.

Sweeney stopped and slowly turned around. He grinned at her for the first time since he had arrived. "Goodnight, my pet." he winked and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally out of school!**

**And just for clarification, for this story, Lucy actually did die when she poisoned herself.**

**Warning, this chapter will definitely be why this is M rated, lol. **

Mrs. Lovett watched closely as Sweeney Todd actually gobbled down the dinner in front of him that she had prepared for once. It was the most amount of food she had seen him eat in weeks. The man was eagerly devouring the generous amount of mashed potatoes on the side of his plate, taking sips of his gin between bites, till it was completely cleared and eaten. Nellie grinned to herself, noting she should cook potatoes more often, even if they were rather expensive. She would do anything to see her barber actually eat. She played with her food with her fork, pushing the peas on her plate to the side, staring down at the green balls. She wasn't hungry at all but took pleasure in seeing her favorite person in London enjoy her food. Nellie Lovett prayed that this would happen more often, him coming downstairs from his depressing layer and eating with them, like a proper family. They were anything but a family, but she could only dream and be happy with what he was giving her.

Toby wiped his messy face with his white napkin, smiling boyishly and looking up at Mrs. Lovett.

"That was delicious, mum. Thank ya."

She smiled down at him, taking his small hand in hers and squeezing it gently. "You're welcome, love. Now go settle down for the night."

The boy nodded, standing up from his place from the table and pulling his chair inward. She watched as he grabbed the small gin bottle off the table and walked off into the parlor sleepily.

Picking up her full plate, she stood up, stretching a little, and walked into the kitchen. She scraped the food off her plate into a bowl on the counter and turned. "Would you like any more food, Mr. T?"

He set his fork down, the metal hitting against the plate causing an awful, loud noise, making Mrs. Lovett jump a little. "No."

"Ya know, that's the most I've seen ya eat in a while. I'll make sure to serve ya this meal more often, love."

She stared at him as he looked up at her, his beautiful face still made her heart flutter, even though she had known him for so, so many years. Yes, his face had changed significantly since his imprisonment in Australia, but to her, he was still as beautiful as ever. Maybe even more since his absence. Noticing the small smears of food on the side of his lips, she chuckled and walked over to him and sat herself down in the wooden chair beside him. She grabbed the napkin at his side and lightly touched it to his stern, pale lips, dabbing the food off of him.

His eyebrows clenched together and he watched her awkwardly, meager anger boiling up in him. _What was she doing? Cleaning him? He wasn't a goddamn child._

"What are you doing, Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney rumbled, grabbing her small wrist.

She tensed, "I...ya just have some food stuck to ya lips.."

"Mrs. Lovett. Unlike your brat child, I do not need to be cleaned and dabbed with a bloody napkin." he expressed firmly, letting go of her wrist but not moving from her touch.

Nellie sighed, moving her hand away immediately. She felt so foolish, she didn't know what in her right mind she was thinking when she had shown her weakness for him. She knew the consequences.

"Sorry, love."

Standing up abruptly, she walked back over to the sink where the dirty dishes laid waiting to be cleaned and dried. She was so bloody tired, and now a little annoyed at her barber. She didn't even know if she had the strength to clean. What she needed now, she thought, is a nice steamy hot bath and relaxation.

"Well, thank you for coming down and eating with us, love." she smiled lightly at him, and he nodded, looking down at his gin glass.

Turning, she wandered out of the kitchen and down the hallway, taking a right and stepping into the bathroom. She would clean tomorrow, or make Toby do it. Closing the door faintly, she grabbed a freshly washed towel from out of the cabinet below her and set it down on the sink, sighing. Reaching out, she turned on the water in the tub and began to undress.

Once she was finished, she took her clothes and placed them into a small bin by the tub, catching a glance of herself in the mirror. She stood up straighter and observed herself, seeing the faint lines that were under her big eyes and creases on her forehead. God, she hated getting older. Watching her beauty waste away every day was one of the worst things about life. _No wonder Mr. Todd doesn't notice me at all…_

She stepped into the tub, laying her body down delicately against the hard surface. The scalding steamy water made her muscles unwind and loosen up from the hard work she had been doing through the day, and she exhaled exhaustingly. This is just what she needed. She deserved it.

Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes, letting her arms fall from gripping the sides of the tub and into the hot water. She wondered if Mr. Todd was still out there, sitting at her table, drinking his sorrows away. _No, that man wouldn't stay down here by himself when he has his barbershop all to himself…_

She laid back in the tub and let her fansites to indulge tonight, her mind immediately went to the beautiful, fresh sea.

_She snaked her arm around his, clenching it tightly and looking up into his intense, ravishing eyes. The warm sand felt so nice on her bare feet, and the salty air flowed through her hair soothingly. She never thought this would happen, walking down the beach with the man she unconditionally loved, living by the seaside._

"_Why don't we head back now, pet." Sweeney whispered in her ear, leaning in and stopping her in her tracks._

_She grinned, fully aware of what his crazy mind was thinking, never taking her eyes off of him. She leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the lips, till he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened it. _

_Her arms encased around him, her chest pressing against his. His soft lips moved down from hers and down her pale neck, biting lightly and making her groan. She leaned back a little, letting him have more access. His hands slowly traveled down her body, squeezing spots along the way. His hand ended up going down her leg, lifting her skirt and pushing it up to her waist._

_Nellie squealed and wrapped his wrist, leading his covered hand to the spot she wanted it, right there on the beach. _

"Mr. T…" Mrs. Lovett breathed, her legs parting slightly and her hands sliding down her torso. She had attempted this before, thinking of her fantasies this vividly naked, but it never worked out, it never felt right. But she still did attempt, and she was not the type to give up.

Her hand went down to her thigh, stroking it thinly, her mind vividly picturing the demon barber sprawled on top of her.

"_Sweeney...someone will see us.." she croaked, his hand rubbing her inner thigh. He shook his head, his lips still sucking at her skin._

"_I can't wait…." he brought his head up from her neck and stared into her eyes. The heat was radiating off of him, and she could not resist, she could never resist this man even if she tried._

_He pulled her down to the ground, setting her lightly on the sand. He grabbed her knees and spread her legs, watching her. She bit on her lip, barely containing herself. Now she couldn't wait._

_Sweeney grabbed her bloomers and pushed them down, throwing them to the side in the sand. _

"_Do you want me, Nellie?" _

"_Yes Sweeney…" she whimpered, her chest heaving. She could hardly take his teasing._

_Suddenly she felt his fingers on her most intimate part, and she sighed with pleasure._

"Mr. T….please.." Mrs. Lovett moaned softly, her own fingers stroking herself. God, she prayed that Toby was fast asleep and her barber was upstairs. She was rather a loud one. She swallowed hard and started to rub herself, desperate for some type of physical pleasure to come out of this. She knew she wouldn't be able to completely fulfill her needs, but she just wanted to try. She needed a release.

Moving her body up a little, she spread her legs wider and grabbed her right breast as her fingers rubbed her sensitive spot, clutching her fullness. She could not deny herself that she had rather large breasts, and she wondered if Mr. Todd had ever noticed, had ever taken in some consideration to see them uncovered, but she knew he never would, he was too busy thinking his Lucy.

She bit down on her bottom lip, slipping a finger into herself. Gasping, she was surprised at how turned on she actually was, and she knew what she was touching was not just water on herself.

Small whimpers escaped her lips, and she let her mind indulge back to her fantasies as she continued to work at herself.

* * *

Sweeney Todd did not like company whatsoever. He usually just stayed up in his shop sitting by the window, staring at the small photograph of his Lucy and Joahana until Mrs, Lovett came him and disturbed his thoughts. But tonight, he felt so deserted and empty that he had to force himself out of his shop and go into Mrs. Lovett's kitchen and sit down and have dinner with her. But of course, he did enjoy it but didn't want to admit it to himself. _Sweeney Todd, thoroughly enjoying Mrs. Lovett's company? Had he gone even madder? _But he did have to admit, she made him the most delicious dinner he had had in years. And had made his evening better. Rarely actually eating a meal, he had scarfed down his entire plate before Mrs. Lovett could even pour herself a drink. Somehow, she had found out his food of weakness, potatoes. She was a bloody wonder. Eminently practical and appropriate as always she was.

He was still sitting at the table, slumped in his chair, staring at his gin glass in his hand. He felt so blank, so unoccupied, maybe even a little abandoned once the two had left the room and went back to doing their own thing when he usually was upstairs. The barber couldn't understand why all of a sudden he felt different without Mrs. Lovett babbling away next to him, and the boy annoying him shitless. Sure, tonight he had craved a tad bit of attention, but he was doing it for his own good, and now he couldn't figure out why he wanted _more._

He reached over the table and poured himself some more gin, swinging down the burning liquid in one gulp. The shop was dead silent now. All that he could hear was Toby's heavy breathing in the other room, fast asleep now. That kid could fall asleep in a goddamn instant. Glancing up at the time, he speculated whether or not to go back up to his shop. It was so cold up there, full of memories that haunted him, full of demons who lured in the dark, full of dried blood and death. Surely, just spending the night down here wouldn't be so bad?

"Mr. T…."

He squinted, lifting his head and looking toward the direction he had heard his name. _I'm surely going mad._

But he wasn't. He heard it again, his name faintly being grunted out of someone's mouth.

Standing up, he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, peering around.

"Mrs. Lovett?"

Soundless, muted air. _Where is that woman? And what does she want?_

Walking across the room, he made his way to the hallway, looking for her.

"S-Sweeney…" he caught, more forced and more desperate. She was groaning, about _him._

He gulped, gazing at the door from which he heard her, contemplating what to do.

Nellie quickened her speed, drawing her fingers in and out of herself, rocking her hips. She was so close...so damn close to her release. She didn't think she could succeed at this, every time she had tried to do it in the past she didn't even come this close.

Her chest raised up and down rapidly as she sucked in each breath, almost gasping for air. It was starting to hurt a little, having no sexual encounters for almost 16 years had certainly made things a little more difficult in this matter, but the baker continued on.

"Oh god….oh god….Mr. T!" she shrieked, her back arching ever so slightly.

Suddenly, the door swung open, making her jump violently. She turned her head.

"What do you want woman!? Why do you keep yelling my na-" he stopped and darted his eyes to her naked body, gazing at her motions. _Oh lord._

Mrs. Lovett hurriedly moved her hand away from her desperate body, hastily grabbing the towel on the floor beside her and lifting it up, her eyes completely wide open.

"MR. TODD! What th-" she gasped and he immediately left the room, shutting the door powerfully, completely overwhelmed by the sight he just saw.

_Oh god, why did I walk in?_

_Oh god oh god he did not just walk in. That did not happen. I'm imagining things. He did not see me..._

She put her hand to her chest, trying to catch her breath. Her face felt like it was completely on fire. Her body was shaking. Her big eyes were a little misty. She had never ever been more ashamed and embarrassed in her entire pitiful life. She knew from the beginning that it would have been a bad idea to do this, living with two boys, having no locks on any of the bloody doors, knowing fully well that both of them could have walked in at any moment. And that's exactly what happened. _You are an idiot, Nellie Lovett. A birdbrain, little twerp idiot._

She instantly drained the water from the tub and dried herself off, slipping on a white nightgown and stepping out of the bathroom. She darted to her room, hoping Sweeney wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Why had he even come into the bathroom in the first place? She thought she was quiet, at least she tried to be, but seems like she wasn't. He could have knocked. And If he had known what she was doing by hearing her, why had he come in?

She groaned and rolled into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Of course, a thing like this would happen to her of all people. She knew would not get any sleep tonight, instead, she would envision the whole goddamn situation again and again and stare up at the ceiling, shaking her head at her barber. She already dreaded the next day, the next time she would face him again.

So Nellie Lovett stared up at her ceiling, listening to Sweeney's pacing, wondering what in the hell was going on in her crazy barber's mind. And she had still not been rewarded with her sweet release. _Damn. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Being super lazy this summer so far, so sorry if updates will take longer than usual! Please review if you can! XD**

Mrs. Lovett hurriedly passed out the last steaming hot pies onto the table filled with obnoxious men, her dress brushing past everyone as she again made her way back into her pie shop, fetching yet another pan of pies. For some reason, her business was through the roof on this particular Friday, and she hadn't the faintest idea why.

She rushed out the door again, approaching the tables and bringing people their human meat-filled pies, taking their precious money from their filthy hands. Toby trotted along behind her, bringing glasses of ale to the needy customers.

A few extremely slow days had passed since that _grueling _incident she'd rather forget had happened in her bathroom with the barber, and she couldn't even bring herself up those wooden stairs to bring him his meals. That was Toby's job currently, for the time being. She didn't know how to face him. She knew her face would turn bright red like a bloody tomato and she would storm out of his parlor, and the last thing she wanted to deal with was an argument with him. She had no idea how he felt about the situation, since she hadn't even seen him in the last few days, and for all honesty, she didn't want to know what he thought about it. She wanted to forget the whole thing like it was a nightmare.

_But Mr. Todd always remembered his nightmares… _

"Mum! Tis nearly eight!"

Mrs. Lovett turned her head and looked at the boy, who looked like a tornado had just hit him. His sad sprout of brown tangled hair was a mess, sweat was dripping from his temples, and his clothes were filthy with dirt and scraps of pie crust.

She sighed at his appearance and looked around. People were starting to stand up and leave her tables after the boys yelled statement, and a smile appeared on her face. Ah, she couldn't wait to curl up on the sofa in front of the fire with the book she had been reading. Nothing like that after a hard day's work.

As the customers left, she made her way to each table, grabbing the messy plates and half-filled glasses of ale, wiping off the crumbs on the surfaces. Toby grabbed the plates from her hands and made his way back and forth through her shop, placing the dishes in the water-filled sink.

The baker eyed the last table where a few men were still sitting, watching her lean over the table and tidying up. She ignored them, but as she finally made her way to their table to clean it off and broke her silence.

"Tis closin time loves! Hop on out!" she chirped, a fake smile spreading across her face to conceal herself from yelling at them. She could not allow her annoyance lash out on them yet. That hadn't really done anything.

Knowing that the men had barely listened to her, she turned and was about to walk away from the loud group of vermin till one of the men grabbed her skirt. "Why don't ya sit down with us and chat?" the man growled, pulling her closer to him. She rolled her eyes, now bothered completely. What the hell did he see in a working, old baker?

Walking away from the man, she took a few steps away from the table until he tugged her skirt harder and he pulled her onto his lap. She gasped, immediately jumping up, but the man pulled her back down. She tried to wriggle out of his reach, but he grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides.

"Let me go this instant!" she shrieked, struggling under his force. She couldn't believe this _vile_ man, practically holding her in his arms. She was used to the simple common flirtations and slight touches the male customers sometimes gave her, most of them knowing that she was "available" to the outside world (she was certainly not available in her mind), but she never had _this_ happen before.

The man snaked his hand around her mouth, covering it completely so that she couldn't mutter a sound. Her words were muffled by his gross, sweaty hand, and she kicked around in his arms. The other men laughed obnoxiously, sipping their drinks, waiting for their friends next move on her like she was his property.

"Say, you a pretty old dame…" he whispered in her ear, his eyes scanning her slim figure. His other hand roamed around her rear end as she trembled.

She wanted to scream for Toby, or Mr. Todd, anyone really, but she was helpless under the man's strength and his despicable friends. And she did not want to seem weak. The man would just hurt her if she screamed out.

"Whatcha hidin under all this fabric…?"

His hand moved away from her bottom and snaked around her leg, lifting her skirts up, his grip tightening around her jaw. She muffled some sounds under his palm, inhaling sharply as his fingers traced around her thigh.

Oh, but of course, this type of this would happen to her. Maybe it was God getting her back at her, considering her _new _successful ingredient that made her business boom?

Suddenly she was thrown to the ground, her elbows scraping against the cobblestone beneath her. She was surprised that she hadn't hit her head on the stone, the force was that strong. She quickly looked up, her vision a daze.

Sweeney Todd towered above her, holding the man who was fooling with her by the front of his shirt, pressing his palm roughly against the guy's throat. She swallowed hard and watched from below.

"Don't let me ever see you touch this woman and come back here ever again." she heard him bark out at the man, his voice filled with fury, shoving the man to the ground. He quickly got up, scrambling away, his friends trailing off behind him as well.

The barber watched as the men's figures slowly dismissed Fleet Street, his breathing rapid. How could such filth treat lonely women like that, he'll never know. Men like that deserved a slit to the throat, just like The Judge and the Beatle. He finally turned his gaze down at Nellie, who was scrunched up slightly, staring up at him.

He offered his cold hand to her, and she took it in a heartbeat. He slowly pulled her up, her hand slightly trembling. Her heels hit the ground and she stood up straight, letting out a groan as her head spun a little. Her eyes met the barbers and she eagerly bit her lip, waiting for his next move. It came to her suddenly that _he _had gotten her out of that, and she grinned slightly. She continued to stare at him, overjoyed that someone had pulled her out of the unnerving situation, and that special someone was the man she least expected.

"Are you alright?"

Her gaze never left him, nor did his. She didn't notice how she gasped a little at his question. Did he really ask if she was alright? He actually looked genuinely concerned for her, which astonished her. He never really showed that much concern for her, let alone care, but given the circumstances, anyone alive would have been concerned for her in those moments.

"Th-Thank ya, love. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come."

He nodded, his hand still tightly pressed against hers. She was bewildered by how long his touch was lasting, that he hadn't pulled away at all yet when she was standing in front of him. His eyes were filled with interest, worry, but she could still see the angry firing within. She could only sigh when he finally slipped his palm away, her skin turning cold instantly.

"If anything like that starts to happen again, I'll be here immediately, pet."


	7. Chapter 7

**I will be going on vacation for two weeks but I'll definitely be writing since it is at the beach! It is so peaceful and cozy by the sea. (no pun intended) For me, it's the perfect atmosphere to write. I do not blame Mrs. Lovett one bit for wanting to live by the sea so much!**

**Please review if you can!**

Sweeney Todd paced around his barber shop, flicking his razor into and out, staring at the shiny blade that killed so many men. Night had fallen already and his barber shop was covered in darkness, except for the little moonlight that shone through one of his windows. Tonight, his mind just wouldn't leave him alone. He was used to the constant overthinking and haunting memories that filled his head at this time at night, but right now it was worse than ever. All he could think of now was Judge Turpin, and what he did to his precious Lucy. How he had managed to rape her. He couldn't believe the disgusting man and his Beatle were still alive, to his unlinking, and that they hadn't come to his successful barbershop yet.

How hard could it be? He was a famous barber now, and Mrs. Lovett's pies were the best in London. How hard is it to notice him and come in for a shave?

Then, his mind moved to the baker. Mrs. Lovett, his partner in crime, his talkative landlady, had almost had the same fate as his Lucy the night before. But this time, he had saved her before any damage was done. He would not let any more revolting, oversexed men come into his or Mrs. Lovett's life and ruin it. He didn't deserve it, nor did Nellie Lovett.

Replaying the event from last night, he remembered how satisfying it was to punch the man assaulting Mrs. Lovett hard in the jaw, and how he slumped onto the ground because of the impact and was bleeding from his lip. He hoped that he had broken the man's jaw, for men like him were scum.

The barber chuckled a little and lifted his head, looking out at the empty street outside. Men like them didn't deserve to live. If the man ever came back, he was sure he would give him the _closest _shave the man will ever know.

Suddenly, his mind went yet again to the baker. A week earlier, he had caught her doing something he dared not to repeat or see again ever. He didn't even know women did that, outside of the bedroom. He swallowed hard, the memory flashing before his eyes like she was actually there right in front of him. He had been astonished, furious, and to his surprise, a little lustful after he had seen her. Of course, he had only looked at her briefly, but it was enough time to see what she was doing.

When he had returned to his shop after seeing her that fateful night, he had been so angry. Angry with himself that he had seen another woman unclothed, and doing _things. _He was only allowed to see Lucy that way, but she would never dare in her life touch herself like that, no woman in their right mind was that desperate for physical pleasure. Except for Mrs. Lovett.

Was she really that lonely? Really that desperate? He pitied the woman. Albert Lovett probably did nothing for her needs, and probably didn't love her, he thought. But what really kept coming back into his mind was that she had been saying _his name_ during her actions, she had been doing that to herself thinking of _him, _Sweeney Todd, the mass murderer of Fleet Street. He didn't know what she saw in him, what was loveable about his dark, tormented soul. Not even his Lucy would love him now and what he had become. He knew she fancied him, it was so obvious now, but he didn't know it was to _that_ extent. It was almost arousing.

And the way her body moved, the way she was shaking and clinging to herself, wouldn't leave his head and made him dizzy. He kept telling himself that it was so wrong, so very wrong to be thinking about this when he should be thinking of his dead wife and his Johanna, but the thought wouldn't leave him to rest. He couldn't help that he hadn't been with a woman in 15 years and that he was a man with needs now, stronger than ever before. But he didn't dare betray his wife.

Sweeney groaned, angry with himself for thinking lustful thoughts about his landlady, and sat down in his barber chair. He opened up his razor again, staring at his reflection on the blade.

He wondered what Mrs. Lovett was doing now, if she was still awake, or sleeping, or if she was toying with herself again in her bedroom and thinking of him.

He slapped his knee hard, getting up violently from his chair, the legs scraping uncomfortably across the floor. He desperately needed to stop thinking of her. It was so out of line.

Sighing, he looked up at the wooden door that separated him from the outside world. All at once the room felt so small, that the walls were about to cave in on him. And it was _so _cold. Colder than it usually was. He had been tense the entire evening, ever since one of his customers, or as he should say, victims, had made a fight with him when his razor was slicing the mans throat. Of course, he won, but it aggravated him that he had tried to escape. Sweeney suddenly found himself shivering, and he got up to close his window. He didn't want to admit it, but Mrs. Lovett's warm and cozy parlor sounded so appealing to him at this moment, that he found himself walking toward his door before he could stop himself. He needed to get away from his room, where so many deaths occurred. He felt almost _mad. _

Opening the door, he stood out on the landing, looking down at the steep stairs below him. He had slept in her parlor before, so it couldn't be that bad. The sofa had been very comfortable, and the fire had been so relaxing to him that night. Besides, it was only just for tonight. The baker was probably already asleep, he hoped. He would be out of there before she would wake up and start making pies.

Oh, the boy. He was probably passed out drunk in one of the armchairs. He shrugged, not caring. He made his way down the shaky stairs, opening the door to the pie shop. The warm air coming from the shop hit his face immediately, and he knew he had made the right decision.

He crossed the hallway and walked into the dimly lit parlor, settling himself down on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Toby was sprawled across the chair opposite of him, dead asleep.

The barber grabbed the knitted blanket that was beside the sofa and unfolded it, spreading it across his cold body. He snuggled up comfortably and closed his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, like usual, but at least he was relaxed and cozy. He couldn't remember ever feeling this pleasant in a very long time.

Oh wait, yes he could. The night he had slept in the same spot he was in, when he had apologized to Mrs. Lovett for being a complete ass. She had called him a little boy, and at the time it aggravated him a little. But thinking of it now, he realized that yes, sometimes he did not act like a grown man. He was selfish, demanding, and he only really cared about one thing. Getting his revenge.

His thoughts vanished when he heard steps coming from the hallway, by Mrs. Lovett's bedroom. He rapidly pulled the blanket up to his chest and made it look like he was sleeping, his eyes shut tightly. _He just wanted some peace and quiet._

He heard her gently stop by the door frame of the parlor, and sensed her eyes staring at him.

"Oh, Mr. T…." he heard her sigh softly. She had obviously heard him come in. _So she had been awake?_

Suddenly he felt her fingers fondling his hair, smoothing out the black strands. _What did she think she was doing?_

"Mrs. Lovett…" he whispered a little aggressively, making her immediately remove her hand from his head. To his amazement, he felt even _more _colder without her touch.

"Oh, I...I didn't know ya were awake, love." she gulped, taking a step back.

He sighed, knowing that she was slightly afraid now because of his harsh tone. He sat up and turned his head toward her. Her back was against the door frame, and she was only standing there looking at him in her thin white nightgown.

They had been mostly been avoiding each other since the incident in the bathroom, and the awkwardness in the room nearly suffocated him. She felt it too. She put her head down.

"Well, what are you doing down here?" she managed to blurt out, looking down at the floor.

"I was cold." he said, still looking at her. She raised an eyebrow and finally looked up at him.

"Oh…"

He removed his eyes from her and looked back at the fire, his mind wandering off. "Why are you up?"

"I..I couldn't sleep." she half lied. It was true, she had been laying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling and listening to his footsteps. She had gotten out of bed when she heard him come down, eager to see him without Toby watching her protectively.

"May I sit with ya?"

Before he could reply, she sat herself down next to him on the sofa, their bodies only centimeters apart. The sofa obviously wasn't big enough for two grown adults, but he knew that that didn't bother the woman next to him.

The two remained silent for a while, taking in the warmth of the fire and each other's unexpected presence. He felt like he could read her mind. He knew what she was thinking of.

"Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yes, dear?"

"There's something I have to say that you want to here." he turned his body and faced her, gaining his courage. His eyes dilated when her saw her usually pale face dimly lit by the light of the fire, making her look ageless. He, he had never seen her like this before. The barber didn't know her exact age anymore, but whatever it was, she looked half of it. Her head was resting lightly on the edge of the headboard behind them, her face now completely relaxed. The light captured her orange hair exquisitely, and it made her lips look a dark red. It was almost like she was shining, like a beam of light, or a sun ray. He didn't even notice that he was holding his breath, taking in her view, and that she was talking to him.

"Mr. T!"

Sweeney blinked, his mind clear now that her chirpy voice had now registered in his ears. "What?"

"What's wrong? What did ya want to tell me?" she said worriedly.

"Oh." he replied reluctantly. He needed to stop zoning out. He needed to stop focusing on _her._

"Well…?"

"I...uh. I just wanted to say sorry for the other day, walking into your bathroom. I had no right to do such a thing. I don't even know why I did. I thought you were calling for me and…. It was my fault, all of it, and I couldn't control my temper either. Please, can we just forget like it never happened?" he swallowed hard, not wanting to speak of the topic anymore, but this had to be settled. He couldn't stand conflict anymore. And he couldn't get the images out of his mind when he was alone with his thoughts.

"Y-yes..yes of course, love." she muttered shyly, not wanting to speak of this at all either. It made her so embarrassed, and she suspected that he thought of her even worse now. She felt disgusted when the memory flashed again in her head.

"Good."

"Well, I'll just leave ya alone then." she was about to stand up, but he found himself taking her hand.

"No. Stay."

Did...did he just ask her to stay with him? He had apologized to her, to her amazement, and now he actually wanted her presence and company? _So unlike him..._

"Alright.." she sat back down next to him, not letting go of his cold palm.

He didn't know why he wanted her there with him now, but the heat coming from her palm, and perhaps her whole body, made him feel so at ease. And maybe just this once, without betraying his Lucy, he could enjoy this woman's affection for him.

"Come here.."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him, his usual tense face and his dark violent eyes were now carefree and lazy, even a bit lonely, and his body was draped to the side of the sofa. His hand was still in hers, and she swore she felt that he longed for her, but it probably was just her wild imagination. He did, though, want her to stay with him.

"What?"

"Lay down with me, you need to rest."

She couldn't believe the words she was hearing, but she always took what he gave her. This was a rare occasion.

Mrs. Lovett slowly moved her torso down against his chest and spread her legs across the small space left at the end of the sofa. His strong arm wrapped around her waist and she sighed at his gentle touch. She was shocked that he let her completely melt into his body, taking in his smooth, cold skin and wonderful scent. Her arm rested lightly on his stomach, and the baker felt him shiver slightly. She took in every moment, wanting to remember every detail about this encounter, knowing that something like this wouldn't happen often.

Mr. Todd closed his eyes, her warmth and body against him suddenly feeling like something he needed in his miserable life. How could he just notice this now, after being here for almost a year?

"Nellie, do you ever get lonesome at night?"

It was a question that made her eyes well up with tears. The question hit her in the core. Why would he ask her this? _If you only knew Mr. Todd…_

"Yes…" she mumbled sadly, not lifting her head to look at him. He had no idea how much she longed for him, how much she loved and adored him. She was lonely every night, every single night that he wasn't with her. He was probably thinking of his Lucy, and how much he missed her most in the wee hours of the night, she thought.

"Me too." his low voice hitting her ear closer than it had before. She tore her gaze from the wall and looked into his eyes, which were still looking directly at her.

Silence fell over the room and they stared at one another, a thousand questions running through their minds.

"Would you miss me if I were gone?" she found herself saying.

His eyes slowly left hers and he gazed at the room, almost looking like he was avoiding her question. She sighed, knowing his answer. She didn't even know why she bothered. She did everything for this man, but she thought he was only using her for his benefit. She moved her wistful eyes away from his face and rested back down on his chest, closing her lids. She just wanted to sleep. She wanted to dream of him, dream that he loved her.

"Yes…" he spoke softly.

* * *

She slept wonderfully that night in her barber arms, with the fire's heat and their aging and composed bodies pressed against each other, knowing now that he would miss her if she ever left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg I just saw Sweeney Todd live at my local theater company and it was great! The set design and costumes were amazing and the guy playing the Judge, omfg. SO GOOD. Plus the good chemistry between Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney ahhhh, my heart. But nothing will compare to the 1982 version in my opinion. Heading to the beach now!**

**Please review if you can!**

Nellie woke up that following morning to find that the barber had left her already, but she still could feel his strong arms around her back and waist. Their skin touching, their bodies molding together. To her surprise, he had made her a fresh cup of tea and left it sitting on the table by the sofa. A deep smile spread across her face and she sat up, grabbing the mug and taking a sip from it. Suddenly came running into the room calling her name.

"Mum! I need ya to get and help me now!" he shrieked, sweat running down his forehead. He clearly was panicking.

"I'm coming love, sorry." she whispered, standing up quickly. How late had Mr. T let her sleep in? Didn't he know that she had her business to run and had to be up early?

She made her way into the kitchen and started on the morning pies.

* * *

Days passed and Mrs. Lovett found herself craving the barber's arms around her body more and more as she laid in her bed at night. Sometimes, if she let her mind imagine hard enough, she could still feel his cold skin pressed against hers. Even today, as she was making some dough at the counter during the slow hours in the shop, she could feel him on her again. Of course, he probably wasn't craving her at all, unlike her. That night she had never slept so good ever since she was a teenager, and god, she wanted it again. She wanted _him._

To her bewilderment, the barber had been down more often than usual. He was actually bringing his uneaten food down after a few hours of letting it sit there in his shop, and had insisted that she gave it to the wondering cats outside. She only agreed because he had threatened not to come down ever again, but had told him that he should be the one actually eating. And sometimes he would come in late at night, sit in the parlor for an hour or so and then go back upstairs. She had wondered why he had been coming down in the middle of the night, but she didn't want to anger Sweeney. She knew better than to question him. She had put up a fight earlier in the morning too, insisting that he ate dinner downstairs with her and Toby again because it had been a while since he had, and he finally agreed by her saying that she would cook his favorite meal. The baker had squealed with excitement, knowing that she was about to spend a _full _evening with the love of her life.

She had put on a dark red dress, with a somewhat plunging neckline, and dabbed on a little bit of makeup. She even combed her hair and let it out of the small buns on her head and had it fall loose by her neck. She was going to remember this night, the first time her beloved barber ate dinner with her. And of course, she had to look her best!

It was seven o'clock and she was standing by the counter in her shop, waiting for him silently with a small glass of gin in her hand. Her nerves were all over the place, and she needed to calm her excitement down. _God, I hope I don't make a fool of myself, she thought. _The one night he had eaten dinner with them hadn't been anything special, but tonight it was going to be lovely.

Toby walked in, smelling around. He remembered the delicious smell of cooked potatoes. "Are you cookin Mr. T's favorite again Mum!?"

"Yes love." she said, her voice shaking a little.

The boy looked over her, head to toe. He noticed the rouge on her as well. Why was she all dressed up?

"If ya don't mind me asking, why ya dressed up all pretty like?"

She swallowed and looked down, suddenly feeling self-conscious that her "son" had questioned her. Did she overdo it? She had thought she looked somewhat nice in the mirror, but now she was doubting herself. And had he really no idea how much she fancied her barber and how she wanted to look her best for him?

"Oh, I thought I'd look nice for Mr. Todd." she mumbled.

"I know." he said, smiling. So he did know?

The front door to her shop opened and she immediately looked up, seeing the handsome face she had missed for so many hours today.

His eyes met hers and he nodded, grinning a little. "Good evening."

"Good evening, love." she stuttered and walked forward, meeting him by the table. They held their gaze on each other for a while till he sat down. She shivered to see him take his seat next to _her _seat. Oh god, how could she contain herself through this dinner?

Mrs. Lovett turned around and made her way back to the kitchen, fixing up the plates of food for her boys. She put a generous amount of potatoes on Sweeney's plate and some peas on the side. She could feel the barbers eyes on her, scanning her form and dress. She hoped that he liked it, but she definitely knew he wouldn't say anything, or even think about her tonight. The only reason he had come down was for his food, she told herself.

"Is that dress new?"

She bit her lip, her body standing completely still. She removed her hand from the large spoon she was holding and turned around. Had he really just noticed something about her dress? _So he has been paying attention to me after all?_

"Yes." she said, smiling.

She made her way back to the table, carrying the two plates of food. She set Toby's plate down first in front of him, and the boy's eyes lit up. She grinned and messed with his hair, kissing him lightly on the head. The baker moved to the other side, her dress brushing on the floor beneath her. She put the barber's plate in front of him and laid a napkin to his side, hastily moving away from him so she didn't do something she would regret.

Sweeney watched as his partner in crime sat down rather quickly, and noticed her trembling hands as she took her glass of gin to her red lips. What was wrong with her?

The three ate their dinner gradually, exchanging awkward glances at each other as they nibbled at the food. It felt so weird for Mrs. Lovett, having Sweeney here at her table again and Toby there by her side. To her, it almost felt like a family, a family that she had always wanted but had never gotten. But she didn't get to carried away with her thoughts, she knew she would never have a family of her own. She had tried with Albert, even though she had not loved him. He didn't want children and didn't have intimate needs, unlike her. He would just go to work, come back home and sit in his chair and then go to bed, acting like she was invisible. She would just bake pies all day, feeling so lost, wonderstruck that she ever married that man. And sometimes when she would try to make things better for both of them, she was slapped across the face. Mr. Todd had no idea of course. Like he would care. She planned to never tell anyone. The thought of people thinking she was weak made her want to slit her wrists. She couldn't even carry a child anymore because she was fifty. So she watched the two boys that were left in her life eat the food she had made for them, happy with what she has now.

Mr. Todd stayed for a while with her after Toby had retired to bed, taking the dirty plates from the table and the empty glasses of gin into the sink. She couldn't help but be awed by him helping her for once in his life, leaning against the table and watching him from afar. How could this man be so sexy just walking around and minding his own business?

Like he was reading her mind, he turned around and faced her, drying his wet hands off with the washcloth in the sink and throwing it back in.

"Something on your mind, pet?"

"No, love. Just tired is all."

He was suddenly in front of her now, merely inches away from her heaving chest. She sucked in a breath, looking straight into his eyes. She slightly panicked too, wondering if he was going to hurt her because she really wasn't all that tired.

"Why did you dress up tonight?" he asked, not moving away.

Why was her heart racing? Was it because he was talking to her more than usual? That he was paying attention to her? That he was acting differently with her the past week? She hoped these were good signs because she certainly didn't want him to ruin the evening by getting mad at her.

"I just thought I'd look nice for once, that's all."

He raised an eyebrow, his eyes skimming her form again. He looked at her from head to toe, eyeing her dress and chest. She watched him, her hands starting to shake again.

"You do look nice."

She swallowed hard, breathing in sharply. Her shaky hands fell to her sides and she stood up straighter, smiling. He had _never _complimented her _ever _before.

"Oh, thank ya, Mr. Todd. That means a lot to me, dear."

She felt the urge to push herself against him, melt into his arms, kiss him till the end of time, but she pulled herself together before she could. She felt herself flaring up, heat radiating off her tiny frame. The baker took his hand into hers, and she pressed her lips softly against his palm, leaving a small mark because of her lip rough. She left the room quickly after, scared that he would yell at her because of her showing affection toward him.

But he did not protest, nor did he yell, the barber only just followed her. She was about to step inside her room till he grabbed her wrist.

Nellie flinched a little, half expecting him to hit her, but she relaxed feeling his fingers gently rub her knuckles.

"Mr. T…?" she questioned him curiously.

He just stood there, staring at her, rubbing her hand. She looked up into his black orbs, holding her breath.

"Thank you for making dinner."

And with that, he was gone before she could say anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

**If you all would like to follow me on Tumblr, my user is itsartoftheatre :)**

**And if you all would like to follow my new broadway account on Instagram, it is** **sondheims**

Sweeney Todd made his way along the sidewalks of the street, eyeing each shop as he passed by them. It was an unusually cold day in the city of London, and he really wished he was in his shop with a blazing fire in the fireplace, warming his crisp bones. Pulling his coat closer around his body, he turned down another block.

It was the day he hadn't really thought about, like he didn't even think that his baker had a birthday like all the rest of the vermin of the world, until the boy had told him earlier in the morning.

_The hard knock on the door interrupted him from sharpening his razors, and the barber growled. He knew Mrs. Lovett never really knocked, and not ever this loud, so he knew who it was immediately._

"_What do you want boy?" he snarled, opening his door to see the little thing standing there with a cap in his hand._

_Toby stood back a little, the barber's voice had always scared him. He gulped, starting to tremble. "I'm...I'm sorry, sir. But I just wanted to tell ya somethin'."_

"_Then stop wasting my time and spit it out." he almost yelled, turning around and going to his barber chair. He sat down and the boy stepped inside hesitantly._

"_Well, uh...It's Mrs. Lovett's birthday today, sir. She just sent me out to the grocer, but I thought I should tell ya."_

_Sweeney arched his eyebrow, looking at the sad looking thing in front of him. Great, she's probably expecting a gift from him, he thought. What could she possibly want? He had no idea._

"_What does she want?"_

_The boy played with a string on his shirt, avoiding eye contact with the man. "I...I don't know sir. I need to go now.."_

_Toby quickly got up and ran out the door before Sweeney could ask him any other question._

So now he was looking around desperately for something to catch his eye, that would remind him of her, but he had had no luck for the past two hours. She was probably wondering where he was, but he didn't care now, he needed to find something for her. What was something she would want? A book? Jewelry? A new dress? Food?

He huffed in frustration and looked down at the ground, watching his own footsteps as his boots hit the pavement. _She probably wanted HIM for all he knew…_

That was it! Him. Of course. She wanted _him. _She always did. He certainly wasn't going to give his entire self to her, but maybe a night out to a restaurant would be nicer than running around the city having no clue to what he could get her. And he wouldn't mind her company, because he could tell he was actually starting to enjoy her presence. Sweeney couldn't believe it himself, but he wasn't going to hold back. Life wasn't going to get better, he had to tell himself.

_Life is for the alive, my dear. _

And she was always around him, always wanting his company. Why did she always want him? He had no idea. He found nothing about himself attractive, he was a murder for christ sakes. Even Lucy wouldn't love him now.

He turned on his boot heel and made his way back to Fleet Street, satisfied with his "gift" for her.

* * *

When he walked into her shop, he could tell she was stressed out. He must have been out for a while because dinner rush was already going strong. She was bustling around, carrying pans that had pies on both arms, Toby following behind her like a lost puppy and carrying glasses of ale. Sweat was dripping from her forehead, and her hair was so frizzy that it looked like she had been in the bakehouse all day. She hadn't seen him come in, too busy with the customers, so he sat himself down in one of the empty booths in the front of the shop. He grinned with amusement, watching her run around frantically. He hoped she would be up for going out, even though it looked like she was about to drop.

After an hour or so the rush had finally ended, and people started to leave. She still hadn't seen him, so he stood up. Stretching out his arms because he had been in the same position for a while watching her, he made a dramatic groan to catch her attention. And sure enough, it did.

Her eyes shot up and she turned her head from the table she was wiping down, a smile spreading across her face. She abandoned her rag and walked into her shop, meeting him by the door. Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink, and her dresses sleeves were slipping from her pale shoulders.

"I didn't know ya were down 'ere, love. What are ya doing?"

The urge to pull her sleeve up was hard to resist, but he folded his hands together behind his back before acting. "I was going to ask you something."

Confused by her sudden disappointment that filled her face, he watched as she walked into the kitchen, following behind her. She sighed and placed her palms against the counter, leaning against it.

"Well?

"The boy told me it was your birthday."

She tensed up, not moving. Honestly, Nellie thought Toby hadn't gone up and told him, knowing how much the lad was scared of him, and she smiled to herself knowing he got the courage to go in and tell the man she loved that it was the day she was born. Maybe Sweeney had got her something?

"Yes, tis the day."

He was suddenly behind her, merely inches from her body. She sensed his eyes on her, burning inside the back of her head, and quickly turned around.

"Don't worry, love. I don't expect anyone to get me poor old self anythin. I really don't like birthdays all too much now. But, at least I don't have to be alone this year." she smiled at him, admiring the small hint of tenderness in his eyes as he stared at her.

He almost forgot what he wanted to say to her, her flushed face making him hitch in his breath. Even after a hard working day she still managed to look charming to him.

He continued to gaze at her, admiring the sight in front of him. In times like this, his worries were put to the side, the small baker's appearance making even thoughts of Lucy and Judge Turpin fade from his mind for a little while.

Mrs. Lovett stood dumbfounded as the barber watched her, not moving. What had gotten into him lately? Now was he starting to stare off into space with his clouded brain when trying to talk to her? Had it gotten that bad?

"Mr. T...if ya want to say something, then say it, love. Or do I have to hit you on the head with me rollin pin?" she snorted, moving toward him and putting her hands on his shoulders, shaking him lightly.

He snapped back and looked down at her, almost smiling. "Sorry. I was wondering if..you'd like to go out to dinner? Since it's your birthday and all."

If someone smiling so widely could make him feel human again, it was certainly Mrs. Lovett. Even her cheeks looked like they were going to crack.

"Oh, dear. Am I hearing ya right? Did Sweeney Todd just ask me to dinner!?" she exclaimed cheerfully, her hands leaving his shoulders.

"Only because I couldn't find you a bloody gift. Come now, get your coat."

With tears almost sprouting out of her eyes, she nodded and rushed into her room, grabbing any coat that caught her eye from her wardrobe. She didn't care if it matched or not, she didn't want to waste precious time because Sweeney Todd was a very stubborn man and could change his mind in a second. She knew that this was a _very_ rare occasion that probably wouldn't happen again, or maybe on her next birthday, who knew. She hadn't been out to a restaurant in years, nor had spent a birthday with anyone else since Albert died, and now she was going to spend it with the man she loved so unconditionally that it hurt, and she couldn't be more grateful. If there is a God, Nellie thought, she thanked Him from the bottom of her heart for bringing Sweeney Todd back to her and letting her spend a birthday with him, and not alone with her crazy thoughts.

She returned to him in her black coat that she fished out and met him by the door, grinning widely. Taking his arm, they walked outside. Her eyes caught Toby as he leaned against one of the tables, wiping it down with a rag like she had been doing a few minutes ago.

"Toby, love! Mr. Todd and I are going out, don't drink too much and go to bed on time!" she called out, making Sweeney wince a little because of how close she was to his ear.

"Damnit, do you have to yell so close to my ear?"

"Sorry, dear."

The little boy frowned, eyeing Todd. It was obvious he didn't like the thought of them going out alone together, but she didn't care at the moment. This was her time to be happy and not cook all day and daydream. As much as she loved the boy, he was almost _too _overprotective of her at times, especially around Sweeney.

The boy only nodded, watching them leave the grounds of her establishment and making their way down the cobblestone sidewalk, her arm latched onto the barbers.

The restaurant they picked had been nothing too fancy, but had candlelit tables outside, which had caught Mrs. Lovett's eyes immediately as they breezed down the sidewalk. It looked _so _romantic to her, and she was surprised when Mr. Todd had agreed to sit outside. But it didn't cross his mind that the setting was romantic to her, and If he had, he'd certainly take her somewhere else.

Now with both of their stomachs full with steak and corn, they laughed loudly as they watched waiters walking out of the kitchen passing out steaming pies to hungry people. They both had seen the first pie come out, and Mrs. Lovett had leaned in close to him and whispered "I bet that one if filled with priest" which sent they both snickering. And now, they both could barely breathe as they watched countless more men come out with more pies.

Sweeney Todd hadn't laughed this hard ever since he was Benjamin, and now he just couldn't stop. He put his palm over his mouth as he watched an older woman with white hair take a bite of the pie he was patrolling with his eyes, his throaty laugh muffled under the contact of his hand. Mrs. Lovett's giggling filled his ears again, and he turned in her direction, moving his hand away.

"Now that one is definitely a piccolo player, love. Look at the steam comin off of it!" she squealed, leaning back in her chair, her chest heaving rapidly from her giggles.

"She better blow on it first!"

The whole city of London could practically hear their uncontrollable laughter as they shrieked again at another joke about the pies, Todd's fist hitting the table, but neither one of them noticed nor cared. They both were having the most fun in years, and Sweeney actually wished that this night wouldn't end. Somehow, he thought it didn't really matter to him seeing the woman across from him so happy, but now _her _happiness was making _him _happy. She was making his dark thoughts, his flashbacks, his demons that crawled around in his head all forgotten, like they never existed, and what a relief it made him feel. He needed an evening out like this as much as she did without even knowing it. Why had he spent so much time ignoring her?

The head waiter had come to their table and announced that they were closing, and they both had quickly shut up and left, knowing that they were probably getting on people's nerves with their dark humor. And it was pretty late.

Now walking beside each other as they hobbled back to Fleet Street, Sweeney couldn't help but stare at Mrs. Lovett's face as the moonlight shone in their direction, casting a faint glow across her features. Her hair was starting to fall out of the two buns on her head, orange clumps now fell to the sides of her white face. Her lip rouge was gone because of eating, but a small shimmer of red was still left lingering, and it made her lips look _so _kissable. She didn't know he was watching her like a hawk and she kept walking, her heels clicking against the stone beneath her feet. His urge to reach out and caress her face was hard to resist, but Lucy had clouded into his mind again, and he quickly batted his hands away. No, it hadn't been wrong to take Mrs. Lovett out. It was her birthday, she deserved to have a special night after all the hard work she has done. And not wanting to admit it to himself, he had had a _wonderful _night, and he wanted it to stay that way. He hadn't betrayed his wife, at least he hoped not.

After a 10 minute walk in mostly silence, they found themselves at the front door of the pie shop, and Mrs. Lovett pulled out her key from inside her bodice. Sweeney couldn't help but chuckle.

"How many things can you put in there?"

She giggled, stopping herself from unlocking the door. "I can fit the whole city of London in here since I'm rather…" she trailed off, her cheeks flushing as she leaned against the wall.

"Well suffocate them while you're at it, Nellie." he smirked, narrowing his eyes down to her chest. She was right, her chest was rather big. _What the hell are you doing Sweeney!?_

He quickly averted his eyes, taking a few steps to the stairs that lead to his shop. He wished his memories wouldn't hold him back so much. Lucy was the only thing stopping him.

She suddenly grabbed his hand, pulling him toward her.

"I had a magnificent night, Sweeney. I hope ya know that. Best time I've 'ad in years." she whispered, squeezing his hand. She was so close to him that he felt her hot breath on his face, and he swallowed hard. He looked into her eyes, which were filled with so much love, so much longing and happiness, that he found himself moving closer to her.

"I did too, pet." he said so softly that Nellie almost didn't hear him. His hand came to her face, resting lightly on her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch, leaning in even more, her palms resting on his chest.

He didn't move away from her touch, he only pressed himself against her palms. His hand fell from her face and slide down her side, resting on her hip. His other palm reached for her other side. It was so gentle, his touch. She never thought he could be this way with her.

"Stay with me tonight…..please…" she breathed, rubbing his chest lightly, her eyes still closed. His face pushed its way into the crook of her neck and shoulder, breathing her in. She felt his lips brushed lightly against the sensitive skin on her neck, and she clenched his shirt, not wanting to let go of him.

It was a miracle that Sweeney actually took her out, and now here he was, his face buried in her neck, his hands on her hips. She moved one of her hands away from his chest and wrapped it around his neck, pulling his head closer to her now burning skin. To her revelation, hot tears fell onto her exposed shoulder. She sighed and hugged him tightly, trying her best to comfort him. She hoped his sudden tears weren't because of her. Did she do something wrong? _Maybe this evening had been too much for him._

Her fingers ran through his hair, "It's ok, Sweeney. Let it out…" she soothed, pressing her lips to the side of his cheek. He lifted his face from her now soaked shoulder.

"I….I can't.." he croaked, turning around, not wanting her to see him. He hated himself now, being weak in front of her. He was stronger than this.

He headed up the wooden stairs, not turning back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review if you can!**

Nellie walked through the crowded market with a small basket filled with food, looking around at the various stands in the road in front of her. She had just got done shopping to fill up the pantry and the clothing stands had caught her attention, the vibrant colors catching her eye. She scanned over the big hats and scarves, running her fingers along the delicate fabrics. Taking a brown scarf with lace trimming, she wrapped it around her white neck and looked at herself in the mirror next to the stand. She winced seeing her complexion and quickly ripped off the scarf, knowing she couldn't really spend money on things for herself now, and thought she looked terrible.

Sighing, she turned around and started back to Fleet Street, carrying the heavy basket of foods on her hip. Small kids ran around the sidewalks, laughing and giggling away. She smiled at them, watching them and they tickled each other.

When she was very young, she had wanted a big family. It had been her dream for years until she married Albert, which had been arranged by her parents. He had not wanted children at all and made it very clear. They had only made love once in their marriage, and that had just been the wedding night. How she longed for a family now….a family with the man she loved so much. It would never happen. She would never have a few children that would run around her and shower her with affection. Perhaps she had a family now. It was the only thing close to a family since she was too old to carry a child now. She had to remind herself that it was going to be the best she could ever get.

Suddenly someone tapped her on her hip and knocked her out of her trace. She turned around, not seeing anyone until she tilted her head down towards the ground. A small boy was standing behind her, barely 4 feet tall. His cheeks were a bright red and his clothes were shabby looking, covered him dirt and soot. She grinned at him, bending down a little to meet his height.

"Hello, lad. Are you lost?"

He shook his small head, his lips curling into a smile, showing the few teeth he had. He took his hands from behind his back and held out a small daisy to her, twirling it around in his fingertips.

Nellie's eyes lit up. "Oh, love. Is this for me?"

He nodded and she took the flower out of the kid's dirty hands, holding it up to her nose. It smelled heavenly.

"Have a good day." the boy whispered and ran off before she could hug him or tell him thank you. She watched his tiny figure move down the street and turn down an alleyway, disappearing behind the buildings. She would never see him again.

What had drawn him over to her to give her a flower? She didn't really think she looked appealing to young children. Did she look sad?

She shrugged and continued her journey back to the pie shop, twirling the flower around in her fingers.

* * *

Sweeney paced in Mrs. Lovett's parlor, rubbing his sweaty palms against his trousers. The boy was already asleep, and the sun had set a couple of minutes ago. Where the hell is she?

He had come down about an hour ago, seeing if she needed any help since business was slow for him. To his surprise, she was nowhere to be found. He didn't panic yet until an hour had passed and she still didn't show up. She had not told him she was going out, and he didn't want to wake the boy and ask where she was. She was crazy going out alone at sunset in the middle of the city. What was she thinking?

What if she's lost? What if she's with a man? What if she's hurt? What if the Judge had raped her?

The bell on the front door rang and he quickly darted out of the room, running into the kitchen to find her strolling inside, looking happier and prettier than ever.

"Where the hell have you been?!" he yelled, approaching her and she walked his way.

"Oh Mr. T! Ya gave me a fight." she squealed, holding her hand to her chest and almost dropping her basket of food on the ground. She placed the daisy down on the table.

"Answer me dammit." he growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her down to sit in the booth. She gasped and looked up at him, wondering why he was so mad.

"Darling I was just gettin some food for us! No need to get angry with me." she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"You could have told me you were going out, pet."

"Since when do ya care when I go out?" she huffed, standing up and taking her basket to the kitchen.

He followed behind her, "You could have been hurt or raped!"

She rolled her eyes, "Love, no man would want me. No man has ever looked at me in that way since I was young."

He stood still and watched her take out the various foods out of her basket, along with bags of flour and eggs. She was humming softly, walking to the small cabinet that stored their food. He stood stunned. _Surely she can't be serious…_

"Are you serious?" he asked, watching her move about.

She turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Yes...why does it matter?"

He swallowed, taking his eyes off her and looking down at the floor. Why must she always insist that he explain himself?

"That just seems absurd."

"Not even me poor Albert saw me in that way." she sighed, closing the cabinet after she was finished putting everything away. Grabbing the basket off the counter, she made her way into the parlor, her mind drifting off. She settled herself down on the sofa, looking at Toby who was curled up in the loveseat next to her.

Sweeney walked in, his eyes immediately meeting hers. She smiled lightly at her tenant, looking over him. His shirts first button was open, exposing a little bit of his pale chest, covered with small back hairs.

She quickly averted her eyes, hoping that he didn't see her staring. She picked up the novel she had left on the cushions and opened it to the page she was on the night before.

"You know...you never told me how he died."

Her smile fell and she gaped down, closing the book. She put it back down beside her and her fingers finding a string on her dress and started to fiddle with it. He made his way across the room, settling himself down next to her. He took her hand that was pulling at the string and held it tightly, his fingers curling together with hers.

She did not move a muscle, her mind in a daze. She wished he had not brought up this touchy subject.

"Tell me about it, pet."

She thought about it silently, not knowing where to start or really say. Turning her head, she met his eyes again, almost melting seeing how beautiful he looked since he was so close to her. For once he was relaxed, and his eyes weren't filled with such despair and anger. He truly did want to know what happened all those years ago.

"After ya left…" she started. "Things went downhill from there, if they hadn't already…"

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, encouraging her to go on. She sighed again and continued.

"Albert began going out to bars, drinking far too much and sleepin with whores, payin them the little money we 'ad. He left me home alone almost every night, saying he was going with "friends." I knew about it, but didn't say anything. I...I didn't want to risk anythin. I didn't want to get hurt."

She turned her head from him, tears welling up in her eyes. _Oh, stop it Nellie...don't you dare cry in front of him._

She sucked in a deep breath and continued on, "One night he came home complainin about 'is chest hurting, so naturally I told 'im to lie down and rest. I guess all the alcohol and fooling around had finally caught up with him. 'E didn't wake up. The doctor said he had a heart attack in his sleep."

He removed his hand from hers and put it on her shoulder, rubbing lightly. Had it been bad that he thought she might have killed him?

"I'm sorry, Nellie."

"It's ok, love." she whispered, a small tear falling lightly down her pink cheek. "He made me feel so unwanted. I know this might sound 'arsh, but I was sorta relieved when he died."

He nodded, "No man should ever treat their wife like that."

She nodded back, sighing heavily. "I was alone all those years…without anyone. It was painful."

Her hand lifted and her palm rested on his cheek. "Then the heavens opened up and brought ya back to me."

The barber closed his eyes at her touch, moving his hand from her shoulder and placing it lightly on her wrist. Her warmth smoldered his cold skin, almost giving it life. This woman sitting next to him was the only thing keeping him alive. Making him _feel _alive.

"Sweeney…" she muttered, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "I...I know you wanted to come home to Lucy and Johanna, but they are gone and-"

"Shush." he growled suddenly, moving his hand away from her and turning his face at the mention of the two people he lost.

Nellie frowned, obeying him and settling her hands in her lap. She knew better than to bring up his past.

Images of yellow hair and chubby baby cheeks flashed before his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek, feeling a shiver run down his back. He just wanted to _forget_. It pained him so much.

"Nellie…."

"Yes, love?"

"Help me forget."

Her eyes widened slightly and she felt him shift under the cushions on the sofa, turning to her once more.

"When I get the Beatle and the Judge, I want to leave my past behind me forever."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was always clinging onto the past like there was no tomorrow, and now he wanted to forget?

"I won't ever forget Lucy or Johanna, but I want to start living again."

He choked on the last few words, squeezing his eyes shut. He loved his wife and daughter, but he needed to get on with his life, even though he was reluctant to do so. After going through so much just to get back to London, he couldn't just waste it all by wanting something that he would never get back.

"Let me help you.."

She drew him toward her with her eyes, which had tears threatening to spill out of her eyelids. He didn't necessarily know what she meant by helping him, but kept his gaze on her, waiting for her next move. She leaned close to him, her hand sliding down to his lower thigh, the warmth of her hand spreading through the fabric between his skin and her palm. He inclined his face towards hers, not daring himself to resist any longer.

Then came the most exquisite moment Nellie Lovett's despairing life. He laid his mouth on hers, bending her head back in his hand, cradling her neck. He waited for her to respond, pressing lightly into her. Her heart beat faster and faster as she returned his kiss, knotting her fists into his shirt, opening her mouth more for him. His lips were so soft against hers, so gentle and delicate. She never knew this man could be this way. He deepened the kiss carefully, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly, holding her against his body. She whimpered softly and held his face, pulling him down on her. As their lips melted with one another's more forcefully, so did their memories. The memories that threaten something like this not to happen, vanished.

And as slowly as it started, it ended. He pulled his lips away from hers and looked into her eyes. So much emotion, so much love filled her eyes that he had to look away, fearful that his eyes didn't return her strong feelings. She ran her fingers across his cheek, smiling up at him. He swallowed hard and moved away, standing up abruptly.

Mrs. Lovett was a fool to expect him to fall for her as soon as their lips met, that he would become hers after they had kissed. That he would confess his undying love for her, but that was not the case. Worried that he was angry, she hurriedly turned to leave to go to her room till he grabbed her hand, making her stop in her place.

"Thank you, pet." he said, bringing her hand to his lips, planting a kiss lightly on her knuckles.

She watched as he turned and left her parlor, the familiar bell ringing as he walked out of her shop. She waited in the spot she was in until she heard his door shut upstairs, and fell back onto the sofa. She brought her fingers to her lips, tracing them where his lips had been.

Maybe, she thought, just _maybe. _


	11. Chapter 11

**A short chapter but I promise the next chapter will make up for it! :) Please review if you can!**

_A week later…_

Not much happened between the two since the night their lips had met. Nellie spent the rest of the week just going about her business, as did Sweeney. He did not talk with her during the day. What happened in her parlor was not discussed about between them at all. It simply just happened. Sometimes they would meet each other in the middle of the night, sharing a drink and talking about how miserable their lives were. About their pasts, about their dreams, their hopes and fears. That was the only time he was willing to talk to her now. The baker was surprised at how much her barber was opening up to her, when he usually just stayed silent in his shop not bothering to answer anything she said. If it had been the kiss, oh how she will try and throw herself at him and kiss him every day of her life.

She had not meant to kiss Sweeney that night. Even the night they went out for her birthday, she had held back. But when he had been speaking to her with so much desperation, so much melancholy, she just couldn't stop herself. And when he said he wanted to forget, her heart couldn't help but long for him more than ever. He even kissed her back. She hoped that he saw something in her now that she was willing to help him in any sort of way or form. She always had been willing to.

The way he had looked at her. Mrs. Lovett just couldn't stop thinking about it. She saw something change. It was different than any other look he had given her. His eyes relaxed, warm, shining in a way. Even thinking about it made her chest flutter.

As for Sweeney, she didn't know how he felt about the kiss. It was hard reading him all together, but now it was nearly _impossible. _It didn't help not seeing him all day, and only at night in the dimly lit kitchen. Well, he hadn't smacked her or held one of his razors to her throat, so he must have liked it or didn't even care, she thought.

As for now, they found themselves back again in the kitchen in the dead silence of the night. Nellie could faintly hear Toby's soft snores from the parlor and she smiled, getting up and refilling her gin glass.

"Here…" Sweeney whispered up at her, holding his glass out for her to take and refill.

She grabbed it out of his hand and set the two glasses down on the counter, taking the gin bottle and pouring a generous amount of the alcohol into them. She made her way back to him and placed the gin down in front of him, lingering by his side longer than he expected. She watched as his fingers traced the rim of the glass, his eyes staring out blankly in front of him and towards the window.

How she wished she could take him in her arms now, hold him tight against her and run her fingers through his dark locks. She wished she could get rid of all his suffering, to help him forget everything, it pained her so much see him so lost.

"Are ya alright?" she found herself saying, leaning close to his ear, her hands sliding up to his shoulders.

He tensed a little but then relaxed under her touch, leaning his back against the chair and closing his dry eyes.

"Am I ever alright, Nellie?"

She frowned, sighing at his words. He was right.

"Ya know, it sounds like you and me need a vacation." she announced, taking his hand and sitting herself down next to him. It was true. Nellie found herself so exhausted after each day and honestly wanted to just be far away from the noisy and annoying customers more and more. She honestly missed the times when only a few customers would come in a week. And it would do Sweeney good to go away for a while. Away from horrid London. Heaven knows he needs a break from slitting peoples throats all day and reasoaning ways to murder the Judge and Beatle in the most gruesome of ways. She just hoped he would agree with her.

At first she thought he wasn't going to answer her or ignored her till he gave her hand a squeeze and spoke.

"What about our shops?"

"Love, we're doin real good. We can afford a few days off."

"And Toby?"

Darn. She hadn't really thought about what to do with him. As much as she loved the lad, this was going to be a trip between for two of them, not Toby. She removed her hand from his and drummed her fingernails against the table, thinking of a solution.

"He could go to one of the neighbors 'ouses."

He glared at her, clearly not agreeing to her resolution. "You really think it's safe to do that?"

"Dear, what would they want from 'im? He's just a boy."

"Money."

"Now, why would I send 'im there with some money? That foolish. Besides, I keep me money locked up safe in me room. No one could ever find it."

He shook his head, turning from her and gazing out at the window again. "I don't know…"

"Please, love. It will do the both of us some good." she protested, taking her glass and sipping it.

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere ya like. Though I do think we should go south of London."

He chuckled, looking down at the table. Of course she would say that. He knew she desperately wanted to go to the beach.

"Please..?" she whispered close to his ear again, making him shiver.

How could he just leave when he had the Judge to kill? What if he came when he was gone? No...it was unlikely. Not after what happened with Anthony.

"Fine, only for a few days."

She squealed and grabbed his arm with both of her hands, squeezing him tightly with excitement. "Oh thank ya love! Don't worry, we will have a good time."

She kissed his freshly shaven cheek and jumped up, running to her room. He grinned hearing her talk to herself about what she was going to wear and what they were going to do on the few days they were gone. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Omg so my favorite musical of all time is Hello Dolly and I got the chance to see it today! It was the national Broadway tour with the brilliant Betty Buckley and let me just say it has been the best theater experience of my life so far. Betty was just divine as Dolly. Anyway, I hope the next revival of Sweeney goes on tour so I can see it!**

**Please review :)**

Sweeney watched as Mrs. Lovett dug through her bags frantically, throwing articles of clothing up in the air, obviously looking for something important to her. He groaned and rolled over in his seat, facing toward the window.

"I just swear I put it in me bag.." he heard her mumble to herself as she stood up straight, her finger tapping on her cheek.

"What are you looking for, Nellie?" he groaned, putting his palm to his forehead. Watching her practically rip through her bag has caused him to get a headache. He was annoyed and tired and just wanted to be out of this train. What could she possibly want so much that she threw around her clothes like that?

"Oh, well…" she trailed off, looking down at the carpeted floor.

"Tell me right now or I'll jump off this train and end my misery."

She chuckled and turned around, dropping a dress from her hand. Her amused grin faded quickly when her eyes met his, which were filled with irritation.

Mumbling, she replied, "It was supposed to be a surprise, love. But I got ya a little somethin for the beach."

He arched an eyebrow but before he could ask what the surprise was the train abruptly stopped, causing Nellie to be jolted to the ground. He watched her small form hit the carpet roughly. Chuckling, he got up and approached her.

"Ugh, good lord…" she groaned, trying to get up slowly from her fall, She felt an arm around her waist, helping her up from the ground. His lips were close to her ear.

"Are you alright?"

Her nose burned with his intoxicating scent since he was so close, that she couldn't even reply. Her hands found his own hips and she pushed herself up, now becoming eye level with the barber. She pursed her lips, glancing around his body. His warm breath blew onto her cheeks, making her flush pink.

"Y-yes...I'm fine, dear." she breathed, getting lost inside his concerned eyes.

"Get your things together." he swallowed, letting go of her and retrieving his own belongings from the seat. He took his razor box and took out one of his friends, shoving it into his pocket. Placing the box back inside his bag, he pulled the arm strap around his shoulder and turned back around.

Mrs. Lovett quickly shoved all the clothes she had thrown out of her bag back inside, barely being able to zip it all the way. She brushed off her dress and patted her hair, making sure her buns were still in place. She heard Sweeney open the door of the compartment and she picked up her bag, glancing at him before he held the door open for her. The two walked out into the narrow hallway, both uncomfortable with the tiny place and the number of people around them. Their arms brushed briefly and Nellie sucked in some air, amazed that only the slightest touch of the man she loved made her flare-up. They listened to the conductor's instructions on where to exit and made their way to the doors, wanting to get off the train immediately.

Sweeney hurriedly got a coach once they were near the street and helped the baker inside, taking her bag and joining her in the tight space. He shoved their bags to the floor and Mrs. Lovett told the driver where to go.

As soon as they made it to the Inn, Nellie threw her bags onto the bed and ran to the balcony that was connected to their room. She pulled the sliding door open and stepped outside, breathing in deeply the salty air as it hit her nostrils. Her tense muscles from the train ride relaxed instantly and she closed her eyes, letting the breeze blow through her. She was finally by the sea! well, she wasn't living here yet, but just to be here with the man she loved was a dream come true.

Sweeney watched her as she stood outside, looking like she was in heaven. He chuckled softly and placed his bag onto the same bed, unpacking his clothes and putting them in the drawer next to the bed. The room was pretty nice for what they paid for. The walls were painted a light blue and had white curtains surrounding the windows, along with white nicknacks on the two nightstands and clean carpet covering the floor. A small painting on the way caught his eye as he looked up. It was a woman standing in the sea, staring out into the water, her back to him. It strangely reminded him of Mrs. Lovett, even though the woman painted was clearly younger than the baker.

She emerged from the balcony, smiling widely up at him. "Now, isn't this just great love?"

He grunted, nodding his head and turning from the painting on the wall. He pulled his razor out of his pocket and set it down on the nightstand next to the bed with a clank.

"Why did ya have to bring that, Mr. Todd?" she groaned with annoyance, "Ya plannin to kill someone while we're here?"

He ignored her, pulling out his razor box from his bag. He set it down on the stand. Nellie rolled her eyes and made her way toward him.

"Would ya like to go down to the beach? It's about to be dark outside."

"Tomorrow.." he whispered, sitting down the edge of the bed.

He looked stiff as a statute, as if something was on his mind. She sighed and sat down next to him, sliding her hand into his. "Love, please cheer up. I don't want ya to be miserable during this."

"I'm fine, Nellie."

She frowned and tore her eyes away from him, looking around the room. Why did he have to be this way? Why couldn't he just loosen up for a few days and relax? Why couldn't he just leave his thoughts behind him and have fun for once?

"We should get dinner."

She was knocked out of her frustrated trance and blinked, nodding at him. "Alright, I saw a restaurant downstairs."

Guided by the barber's hand on the back of her waist, the two entered the small restaurant on the bottom floor of the Inn. They followed a waiter to their table and sat down, Mrs. Lovett immediately reaching for the menu.

"I'm starved…" she whispered to herself, reading all the options of meals in the folder.

The room smelled of fresh bread and fish along with a small fragrance of flowers, which made Sweeney inhale deeply. There were only two other people in the small room, a man with a newspaper sipping out of a cup and a woman outside at a table. This made him more relaxed, knowing no one would really bother them. And no one here would recognize them.

He traced his fingertips along the knife that was set on a napkin beside him, pushing his skin into it and staring at his reflection. A sudden urge took over him, the urge of having a customer and slitting their throats. Why had he agreed to his trip in the first place when he knew he couldn't stay away from his job for long? Oh yes, that's right. Mrs. Lovett had suggested it.

He grunted and sat up, moving his hand away from the utensil and folding his hands together on the table.

"What are ya going to get?" he heard her say to him, her face covered by the menu.

Hell, he hadn't even looked at it yet. Sweeney promptly took the folder in his hands and opened it, looking at the endless options. He wasn't even that hungry.

"I'm going to have the ham and egg sandwich." she said and placed her menu down onto the table, giving him a smile.

"I'm not hungry."

She shot him a glare, "Love, ya 'ave to eat something. Ya haven't eaten all day.."

"I'll take a few bites of your sandwich, if you don't mind, of course."

She rolled her eyes playfully and turned away from him, waving toward the waiter to show that they were ready to order.

* * *

After dinner, the two made their way back to their room, unpacking the rest of their things and getting ready for the night. Nellie walked into the bathroom and changed into her white nightgown, smoothing it out and making sure all the buttons were buttoned up. She washed her face and brushed her hair before walking out, her eyes finding Sweeneys back facing toward the wall with his razor. It hit her suddenly that he was going to be sleeping next to _her_, in the same bed, with their bodies close to each other. They had only slept together once, on the sofa in her parlor, but that had been different then. She hadn't been nervous as she was now. They were comforting each other. Now her heart was nearly jumping out of her chest. There was something so romantic about this, her barber and herself alone together in a dimly lit room where no one was going to bother them, only in their nightwear, thoughts waiting to be spilled out.

She made her way across the room, holding the dress she had been wearing to her chest. She set in down next to her bag and sat on the edge of the opposite side of the bed, sighing contentedly.

It took the barber quiet awhile to notice her presence, but when he did, he put down his razor without hesitation. He slowly got up and made his way toward the bathroom until Mrs. Lovett stopped him.

"Darling, may I give ya your gift now?"

Turning to her, he nodded and walked toward her, settling himself beside her on the bed. She must have found it when he hadn't been paying attention.

She got up and grabbed something out of her bag, but before he could see what it was she hid it behind her back and approached him again.

"Guess."

"What?"

"Guess what it tis, love."

"Just give it to me. I didn't even ask for anything."

She knitted her brows together, glaring at him. "Why can't ya just loosen up for once? I got ya something without tellin ya but you could at least be _nice_ about it and not be so coarse."

He thought about it. She was right, of course. This trip was supposed to be one for relaxation, and god knew he needed that. He hadn't meant to upset her or snap at her, it just came naturally for him now, unfortunately.

"I'm sorry…" he sighed, pulling his head down and running a hand through his hair. He hoped that an apology was enough for her.

"No…tis fine. I just...want ya to be happy." she whispered, taking a few steps toward him. Their knees brushed briefly and he looked up at her because of the sudden contact, her eyes a little watery. She gave him a soft smile, watching as he lifted his hand and pushed it into the one that wasn't behind her back, their fingers folding in one.

After a brief moment of silence, she recoiled her hand from his and stood up straighter. "Now, would ya like to know what I got ya?"

"Of course." he murmured, standing up slowly, giving her that wicked grin that was only planted on his face when he killed a customer. Nellie eyed him, wondering why he had that devilish look on his face, but before she could figure it out he launched at her hips, grabbing them. She gasped and looked up at him, trying to pull away from him. Now she knew _exactly _what he was doing.

He suddenly picked her up and threw her onto the bed, straddling her with his legs as he hauled the fabric from behind her hands. She wiggled beneath him, irritated that he threw her down like that and snatched his gift from her before she could tell him what it was. It was supposed to be a surprise!

His eyes focused on the article of clothing he was holding. "Now Mrs. Lovett, what in the hell is this?"

She gulped, afraid that he was angry with her. "I...I just thought you'd like to wear it to the beach."

His eyes skimmed the article of clothing, a look of pure disgust forming his features.

"If you think I'm going to wear this you are a damn fool." he threw the navy blue swim shorts across the room and got off her, huffing. He made his way toward the bathroom.

"Please, love? It's just for the beach!" she shouted after him, standing up and following him. She reached out to try to grab his arm but he slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Go to bed!"

For once Nellie didn't boil up with anger at his shouting and simply did what he said. With a sigh and walked back to the bed and rolled in, pulling the covers comfortably around her waist. She adjusted the pillows and closed her eyes, not expecting Sweeney to come to bed anytime soon.

It had been a last-minute gift when she had accidentally walked into a men's clothing shop and saw the trunks in the window. She knew Sweeney didn't have anything to wear to the beach, least of all a swimsuit, so she got his size and purchased it. At the time she hadn't really thought about if he would like them or not, all she did was just imagine him in them, his pale body exposed to her. Even thinking about it made her flush. Now she would never get to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**I was roller skating while listening to Sweeney and I was way too into it and fell right on my ass on the rink. Everyone stared. Moral of the story, don't listen to A Little Priest while skating! XD**

**Also, school will be starting soon unfortunately and that means, of course, less time to write, but I promise I will try and update as much as I can.**

**Please review! **

Nellie couldn't contain her excitement even when she woke up the next morning. She jolted up in bed, Sweeney's arm loosely falling away from her waist. She glanced at the time and gasped, it was already 11! Quickly she dressed in her swimsuit and threw on a robe over herself, walking to the bathroom to tame her hair and look presentable. Today, _finally,_ she would go to the beach for the first time since her childhood. Something she dreamed about ever since she was all grown up and living her lonely life. When Albert died and Sweeney was away and Lucy dead she would dream every night of the sea, dreaming of a new, _happy life_. And what wonderful fates aligned for her to be accompanied by the man she loved unconditionally to be there with her? Life was being kind to her for once, almost _too kind._

She brushed her hair and put it in her usual buns on her head, sticking pins in to keep them in place. She put on a little face makeup and lip rouge and after satisfied with the way she looked, stepped out of the bathroom and made her way toward Sweeney to wake him up.

She gently grabbed his shoulder, shaking him a little. "Mr. T….time to wake up, love."

He grunted loudly in his sleep, moving away from her and rolling on the other side of the bed where she had been laying only minutes ago. He started to snore again.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

Making her way to the side of the bed he was now at, she looked down at his spread-out legs. Smirking, she ran her fingers along his exposed leg, traveling up with her nails. _Now surely he would wake up now._

"Oh stop that.." he groaned sleepily, kicking his legs at her. His foot plunged into her stomach and she grunted out, slapping his ankle.

"Sweeney!"

He rolled his head over, looking her straight in the eye with droopy eyelids. "What the hell do you want?"

"Love, ya said we could go to the beach today. Now get up!"

"I'm not going."

"Oh yes ya are!" she slapped his leg playfully. "Get up!"

Groaning in annoyance, he sat up in bed and glared at her. "You're impossible…"

"No darling, YOU are impossible! Ya know how long I've been waitin to go to the beach again? Since I was a bloody teenager!"

"Then why don't you just go down there by yourself!?"

She moved closer so she was face to face with him. "Ya wouldn't dare leave me alone on a beach full of people I don't know…."

"Try me, pet."

"Please darling...ya know how much this means to me.." her arm coiled around his own, squeezing lightly.

"Do I have to wear those god awful swim shorts?"

She sighed, "YES! Now get up and get 'em on!"

* * *

The water was the same since she had last seen it. Cold, sparkly, and clear. She splashed in the water playfully, almost feeling like she was reliving her childhood. She had always been her happiest when she was at the beach. It had been the best memories for her. Her rich Aunt Nettie would take her every weekend and let her spend hours in the water, and then get ice cream afterward. After she died it was never the same.

"Don't drown!"

She turned her head, seeing Sweeney still sitting rather uncomfortably on the sand with a beach towel in his hands and a basket at his side. She winked at him and shouted back "I won't!"

She dove back into the water, swimming along with the current. Her skin was burning since she was so pale and not used to the bright and hot sun against her exposed skin, but the cold salty water lessened the pain. She still felt Sweeney's eyes on her as she rose back up from the water for air, making sure nothing bad happened. It surprised her that he cared that much, then again, she did notice a slight change in the way he had been treating her recently. She hoped it would last.

After a few minutes of swimming by herself, she got rather bored and rose out of the water again, walking out of the ocean and making her way toward Sweeney.

He watched as she made her way toward him, her bathing suit clinging to every curve of her womanly body. He quickly darted his eyes away as she got closer to him in his peripheral vision.

"The water is so nice, love. Why don't ya take a dip?" she said to him as she crouched down and sat next to him on the beach towel. Drops of water flicked onto him as she shook her head, getting rid of the excess water that was dripping from it.

"Don't you know what is in that water? Piss and creatures I'd rather stay away from."

"Now Mr. T, don't be that way. When was the last time ya went to the beach?"

"Australia."

She shivered at the name of the country he had been stuck in for so many years, where he had been tortured and god knows what. Just thinking about what happened to him there made her so sad yet angered. He had never told her what happened there, but she assumed it was too painful for him to talk about.

"Oh, well, in that case, you don't 'ave to if ya don't want ta." she whispered after a long pause, looking up to see him staring off into the distance. His eyes were on the sea.

They didn't say much as a few more hours flew by, Nellie going to and fro from the ocean and her spot beside Sweeney. She knew she already had a nasty sunburn on her shoulders from being out for so long, and noticed Sweeney had one as well. Pinkish skin surrounded his cheeks and to her made him look adorable. As the sun started to set, she made her way out of the water again and saw Sweeney gathering up their things, knowing it was their cue to go. The trunks had fitted him rather nicely, clinging to his white skin. Though he didn't even use them to swim, she didn't care. He was exposed to her way more than usual and she took what she got.

Bending down, she picked up her towel and wrapped it around herself, drying her damp skin. After she dried herself she threw her head down and wrapped the towel around her hair, keeping it from dripping everywhere. Sweeney folded the towel they were sitting on and stood up, meeting her gaze.

"Looks like someone burnt to a crisp.." he chuckled looking at her red shoulders.

She rolled her eyes, grinning up at him half annoyed. "It was worth it."

"Clearly."

"Let's go back to our room, I'm exhausted.." she groaned to him and latched onto his arm, her other arm falling loosely by her side as they walked through the sand to the path that led back to Inn. He didn't object to her holding onto her arm, in fact, he rather liked it. It comforted him in a way. She always managed to.

Once back in their room, they both changed out of their swimwear and got into their night attire. Nellie washed her face and brushed her hair then proceeded to the bed, laying out her worn-out body. She shifted the pillow beneath her head and made herself more comfortable as Sweeney emerged from the bathroom.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he threw the blue swim shorts down beside his bag.

"Not really, love."

She couldn't help but stare as he approached the bed, his nightshirt clinging to his built frame and his pants loosely falling down a little, her eyes catching a hint of his stomach. She hitched in a breath as he tugged his pants up as they fell lower, unaware of the effect it caused on her. All she wanted to do was pull down those pants and rip off that shirt and touch him everywhere.

He pulled the comforter away from his side of the bed and slipped in, his cold feet brushing against her own by accident.

She hissed and giggled, "Your feet are freezing!"

"Sorry." he replied and laid his head down, turning his body around and facing the opposite direction of her face.

She frowned and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his body and hugging him from behind. She felt him tense up slightly and she rested her forehead down on his back, breathing in his scent.

"Thank ya for comin' to the beach, ya don't know how much it means to me." her warm breath pressed against his ear and he swallowed hard, not daring to turn and face her.

"You're welcome."

He felt her burning palms against his back, rubbing gently and tracing patterns along his spine. His eyes fluttered closed and he tried to remember his Lucy doing this to him, but she had never. He was the one who usually did this when he had been Benjamin. A twinge of guilt flashed through him and he rolled over and faced her. Her hands pulled away in alarm, thinking that he was angry with her touching him, but he simply moved closer.

"Go to sleep, pet."

She couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth, "Can I get a kiss goodnight?"

He merely stared down at her, registering her words. He did he want to kiss her? The one time that he did he just thought it was an act of weakness of his part. But now, with the softness of her body pressed against his and her unusually delicate voice with the stillness of the night, he knew the answer.

Mrs. Lovett watched as he gripped her chin, honestly thinking he wouldn't do this. His lips parted slightly and her hands wrapped around his neck as she leaned in, ready for him.

His lips slammed onto hers and she whimpered into his mouth, not expecting such force, but _loving _it. She responded by deepening the kiss and melting into his chest, her eyes closing. His hand left her chin and moved to her left shoulder, gripping her tightly as his lips pushed harder against hers.

Nellie found her skin flaring up, not because of her sunburn, but because of _lust. _Never ever in her life had a man kissed her this way, and she hoped many more kisses like this from Sweeney Todd would occur in the future. She found herself closing her legs tightly, rubbing her thighs together as she felt his tongue for a brief moment against her own.

Suddenly he pulled back, gasping for air. She too did gasp for air, staring into his eyes as her chest heaved up and down quickly, holding his sides. She caught him glance down at her chest for a moment and then back at her wide eyes, his swollen lips reaching up in a tiny smirk.

"Was that what you wanted?"

She could only nod.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm really dreading on going back to school...idk about you guys, but school makes my mental state go down the drain XD But thank god for Theater.**

**Extra-long chapter. I'm sure you guys will all enjoy this one ;)**

"I shouldn't have kissed you last night."

It was the next night and the two had just gone up to their room after a rather large dinner from the restaurant below. That morning they had gone to the beach, much to his reluctance, and after they changed they went into town and did a little shopping. He had not wanted to go at all, but he knew Mrs. Lovett wouldn't take no for an answer.

It was now 11 and they were sitting on opposite sides on the bed, both not looking at each other. She had been so cheery today, gripping his arm and pulling him places and smiling wide at him. But now she was silent, and so was he. _She must be thinking of the damn kiss._

"Why? I asked for it."

She was right of course. Why had he gone through with it? He was betraying himself, betraying his sweet_ Lucy. _He had already gone too far. But why did he find her irresistible?

"I have a wife."

"_Had."_

He twitched and looked at her finally. She was staring directly at him.

"Why can't ya see that, love? She's gone. I know ya miss her terribly but she's never comin back. Ya need to start movin on."

"Because!" he screamed, getting up from the bed violently and storming away from her.

"I loved her, Nellie! Then I was taken away from her! And my Johanna...I cannot let anything like that happen to anyone ever again...don't you see that? I ruined my family...and now they're gone forever. I have to live with this constant...emptiness...loneliness...knowing that I'll never see them again."

Catching a glance of her face, he sighed defeatedly and put his hands to his face, panting with anger. "Can't you see that I cannot forget?"

"Yes...I can." whispered Mrs. Lovett.

Hearing her voice made him feel at ease, which seemed almost impossible. He turned and faced her again, trying to form words in his mouth.

"I...I can't live like this."

"Ya know...there's nothing I wouldn't do for ya."

He watched as she stood up, making her way over to him slowly. She reached out and cupped his cheek with her palm, smoldering it with the warmth of her hand. He realized that this woman was really the only connection to his past, the only woman who knew both Benjamin and now Sweeney Todd. She had always been there for him. She was the one who prevented him from losing his sanity, the only one who did practically everything for him. The only woman who also remembered Lucy and Johanna. The only woman who could _love_ him now. They had a bond, unbreakable strings connecting them together till the afterlife that he simply could not ignore any longer. Maybe in another time, another life, he could have swept her off her feet before Lucy. Been her wife, gave her kids, gave them both a life worth living. But there is no other life for them, only this one.

_Life is for the alive, my dear._

"Look at me…" she whispered to him, rubbing her thumb against his cheek. His gaze lifted from the floor and his eyes met hers.

"I love you...I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. I have loved you all these years and I will continue to do so. I want you to know that, but I'm sure you already do. Let go, love. Lucy would want ya to be happy."

He closed his eyes, her confession hitting him like a brick wall. He knew that she loved him, but somehow he was hoping she didn't. He supposed she deserved his love, after how badly he's treated her and only recently was warming up to her. But he could not return her love, not yet anyway.

"I...I.."

"Shhh, ya don't have to say anything. I just had to get that off me chest."

"But Nellie I-"

"Shush…" she placed her index finger against his lips and went quiet.

So many questions roared in his head, so many things he wanted to say to her. He wasn't fully comfortable with her love for him. He didn't know how to return it. He thought he was incapable of being loved now. _How does she love me?_

To his surprise, her fingers wiped away the hot tears that were streaming down his face, making him blink rapidly. _No. I can't be crying._

She noticed his hesitation, "Let it out, love. Nobody's gonna hurt ya for crying."

He wrapped his arms around her unconsciously, accepting his tears now that he couldn't stop them from flowing out of his eyes. Her hand moved toward his neck, her fingers tracing light patterns on his skin as he silently cried into her shoulder. She hummed in his ear and kissed his skin around his ear, trying to avoid crying herself. To see him cry for the first time was unbearable.

"Come lay down with me.."

He obeyed her as she took his hand and made their way toward the bed. She laid him down and snuggled up next to him, letting him pillow his head against her breast. Pulling up the blankets around them, she kissed his head and continued to wipe his tears away. One of her hands went to his hair, running her delicate fingers through the strands. He shivered at her touch, not used to being touched in this way, especially by a _woman_. Only Lucy had touched him in this way.

He closed his eyes, the memories too painful to remember now in this moment.

"I just want to forget…" he whispered to her, his hands refusing to touch her yet.

Every day back in Fleet Street he had tried to avoid her. Avoid those eyes so full of love for him, so desperate for him, that he took it out on her. Got rid of her by being angry at her. The Judge and Beatle were his first priority always, yet she was always there. He was angry with her in a way because he was not supposed to love, not supposed to feel anything for any other goddamn woman on Earth other than Lucy. He did not want to love her, but now, lying in her arms after her confession, he couldn't deny his feelings. He was falling. How could he not? She was the only one that would ever love him anymore. She was like his soulmate. She lived in the same dark, troubled world he did.

"I will help you, Sweeney, but only if ya will let me."

He lifted his head, meeting her eyes, which were already looking down upon him.

"Do ya trust me?"

He could almost laugh at her statement. _He _should be asking _her _if she trusted _him._

He nodded briefly, sensing her plan. If it worked, he would be in her bed every night.

She planted her lips upon his, almost _tasting _the yearning, the affection, the desperation that was for him. He replied by parting his lips, his hands making their way onto her hips. Carefully, she put her hand on his cheek, encouraging him. He lifted his hand and wrapped it around her neck, pulling her closer to his lips. They crashed together and she slipped her tongue into his mouth, moaning lightly at his force.

He wanted to say so many things to her, but it could wait till morning. Suddenly she pushed him flat against the mattress, climbing on top of him and sitting on his lap with each leg at his hips. Her trembling hands made their way to his shirt, flinging the buttons open one by one. He simply laid there, letting her do the work.

She peeled his shirt open and immediately placed her palms down on his white, firm flesh, rubbing his pecks. "Beautiful…"

But he was anything but _beautiful…_he thought.

Her lips were on his again, sucking at his lower lip as she lifted up her nightgown, pulling it off her flush body. She moved her lips away and sat up straight, looking down, waiting for his reaction.

_The wonders this woman hides beneath her clothes…_

He scanned her frame, taking her all in bit by bit. Her skin was even more pale around her always hidden torso, and her breasts were full, surprising because of her age. Her waist was small, yet her hips curved beautifully under him. It had been so long since he had seen a woman exposed before him, and he forgot how alluring a woman's body really was.

"Touch me.." she mumbled, her hands still rubbing up and down his chest.

"I...I don't k-"

She took one of his hands and placed in on her right breast, pressing his palm to her smooth flesh. She took his other hand and placed it down on her hip. His fingers ran down her breast, meeting her nipple and rubbing it as it went hard. She watched him, unsure if he was doing this on purpose or if he _really _didn't have that much experience.

"Lucy never let me touch her in this way."

She sighed, crushed by the mention of his wife's name. _This is supposed to be our time._

She moved away from him and off his lap, tears burning in her eyes. _How could he just say that?_ She laid herself down on the other side of the bed, as far away from him as possible. She didn't understand it. Surely, at least she could have this moment with him, this moment she had been dreaming about for _years_, just between them and not mentioning that silly little nit? It always ruined everything. _She _ruined _everything. Didn't he just say that he wanted to forget?_

"Nellie…"

"I know ya don't want this, so just make it like nothin happened between us right now. Go to sleep."

"I want this."

"Don't taunt me, just go to sleep."

His hand all at once was on her bottom, rubbing the flesh, almost grazing her intimate parts beneath the fabric that separated her skin from his touch. She sucked in a breath, closing her eyes at his unusually soft touch. She couldn't stay mad when he touched her like this now. She wanted to, but she wanted her dream to come true.

"I will not mention her again."

_That's a lie_ was the first thing she thought, but before saying so his lips were on hers again, sucking in every thought she had and leaving her breathless. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she pressed him to her, wanting to feel his warm skin against her. His hands moved and touched her breasts, cupping them and squeezing them as she wanted. She frantically pulled his unbuttoned shirt off, her lips moving away and going to his neck, planting wet kisses against his throat. He moved his head up in response, letting her devour his flesh. She moved down and kissed his shoulders, his collarbone, his upper chest, leaving small patches of saliva against him.

His hands found their way to her shoulders and he pulled her away, now pinning her down against the mattress. He took her flushed form in again, her cheeks red with arousal, her lips wet and parted, her eyes flashing at him. She was stunning.

He moved his face down, kissing her breasts lightly and pinching her nipples, which caused her to whimper slightly. He smirked in response, moving lower and kissing her ribcage. Her hands found his hair and she tried to push him more down, to the place she wanted his lips the most, but he wanted to explore her. He wanted to see every detail that had been hidden from him.

He covered her lower stomach with kisses, his head too low for her to see any longer. She spread her legs under him, impatient but loving his soft teasing. Chills ran down her legs when his hand brushed her inner thigh, making her swallow hard. Could this _really _be happening? Was Sweeney Todd about to make love to her? It didn't seem real. She felt like she was on a cloud, rising slowly in the air, breathless with anticipation. It occurred to her that he might be thinking of Lucy at this moment, picturing her yellow locks and youthful body instead of her orange untamed hair and her aged form. But it didn't matter now. It _did, _but she wanted this so badly that she let the thought escape her mind.

She could feel his arousal against her, _his _arousal for _her_ against her skin. She couldn't take it any longer.

Grabbing his shoulders tightly, she pulled him up and rolled him back over. She was on top again, and she quickly grabbed his pants, yanking them till they were off his body. She threw them across the room and looked down, smirking lightly to see his own underwear clinging to his rather _excited_ manhood.

"I'll take good care of ya…" she whispered to him, her index finger stroking him. He hitched in a breath, the slight touch of her finger against him almost made him lose it right then and there. He clenched her hips, signaling for her to go on with her plan. She pulled down his knickers, throwing them down on the side of the bed, and took him in her hands.

He gasped, so unfamiliar with the jolt of pleasure that raced through him and made his heart hammer. It had been so long, so long for both of them. They needed each other.

She let go of him, smiling down at his pleasure stricken face and went to remove her bloomers. Quickly she discarded them and sat back down on him, both of them not breathing as their intimate parts touched for this first time. She closed her eyes, wondering if she would even live through this, that she would die of the pleasure she was about to receive by him or his razor after they were done. Either way, she wouldn't mind dying, knowing that the man she loved so much made her _feel _loved by him.

"Nellie."

His hand moved away from her hip bone and down to her bottom, and he gave her a squeeze, a squeeze so desperate for a release.

"Are ya sure ya want this?"

"I told you I do."

She breathed in and nodded, a sudden wave of nervousness hitting her. _What if I'm too loud? What if he suddenly doesn't like what he sees? What if he thinks of Lucy?_

Her head cleared immediately when his hand was suddenly under her now, taking his length from beneath her and slowly guiding toward her entrance. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, and she spread her legs more. His breath was rigid, and she watched his face as he slowly entered her.

She gasped out loudly, her eyes going wide as he put himself all the way in her. She felt herself spread out for him, the uncomfortable feeling slowly dismissing as she settled herself on top of him in a better position. The feeling was just..._divine..._

He grunted and pushed her hips down all the way so that their skin touched. "God, you're so tight…"

She barely heard the words escape his mouth, the long lost pleasure that filled her made her head cloud and her whole body tremble. She reached out and gripped his shoulders as he sat up in an upright position, pushing deeper into her.

She cried out, and he buried his face in her breasts, sucking on them and running his hands up and down her thighs.

"It's been so long…" he muffled into her squishy flesh, his lips trailing along her nipple.

"Too long…" she answered back, trusting her body up, making them both moan.

He grabbed her waist and spun her over so that he was on top of her again. She grinned excitedly, barely containing herself and letting out a soft huff. She snaked her arms around him and pressed his body to her own, staring up into his lust-filled eyes she never thought she'd ever see.

He hesitated at her opening again, sudden doubts filling his head, but she distracted him from his thoughts and grabbed his cock.

"Please Sweeney…" she begged, her eyes half hooded and hair spread out across the white pillow. She pulled him down for an encouraging kiss and that was all it took.

He slammed into her, both of them exhaling loudly and unhuman like noises escaping their throats. She gripped him to her and tipped her head back in ecstasy as he started a steady pace. He pulled long strokes in and out of her, holding himself back and making sure he did not hurt her. Her trembling body tightened around him, almost like a signal for him to go faster, so he did.

"Oh _goddd….." _she groaned out, clinging to him and wrapping her legs around his waist as he quickened his pace inside of her.

Her scent and seawater filled his nostrils, drowning him and causing himself to thrust faster and harder into her burning body. The way she moved beneath him, the way she moaned his name and clenched him between her thighs made him question himself. The ache growing inside his body was almost unbearable. Why was he enjoying so much?

In his hazy, lust filled vision he saw her reach down between them and rub vigorously at her clit, letting out a whimper as he drove himself faster into her. He could feel her tightening even more, and his own release slowly building up in him. His legs began to shake and he stopped abruptly, repositioning himself to go deeper in her. She groaned and opened her eyes, looking up in confusion as to why he stopped.

He pushed his head down and gave her a quick, passionate kiss and pushed back into her with a smirk. He went as fast as he could, pinning her to the mattress with one hand and gripping one of her breasts with the other. He let out a moan, not even trying to hold himself back any longer, and that sent her over the edge.

Her moans raised in pitch and she clung to him desperately as she tipped over the edge, screaming his name. Pleasure ripped through her like fire and her nails dug into his back. He swallowed hard and got lost inside her body, liquids from her squirting out onto him and the bedsheets. His release came soon after.

"Fuck!" he screamed, the bliss of his release finally meeting him. He cummed deep inside of her, filling her up completely and drawed out both of their orgasms with fast thrusts.

He collapsed on top of her and she sighed in response, her hands immediately finding their way into his hair. They both panted, hot breaths smoldering each other's ears, sweating covering both of them. He pulled out of her and rolled over on the other side of the bed, his hand wiping the sweat that covered his forehead.

Silence filled the room. For a couple of minutes they both just laid there, catching their breath and replaying what just happened in their minds. Nellie was the first to speak.

"I love you…" she whispered to him, knowing fully well that he would not say it back to her.

He definitely saw that coming.

"Goodnight."

She smiled, her eyes watering up. "Goodnight, my love."


	15. Chapter 15

**I HATE SCHOOL.**

**Updates will be a lot slower.**

Sweeney had never slept this long in his entire life. Even as Benjamin he had trouble sleeping, but now, after rising and reaching over Nellie to see the clock on the nightstand, he couldn't believe he had slept for nearly 11 hours. _What a bloody wonder she was._

He seated himself back into the bed and laid his head back down, facing Mrs. Lovett. She was still in blissful sleep, curled up with her knees to her chest and the sheets wrapped around her waist lazily, exposing the pale flesh of her chest. She had a hint of a soft smile on her face left from the night before.

Even though today was the day they were supposed to leave back to London, he was barely eager to go back. Yes, the Judge and Beatle were still firmly planted into his mind and weren't going to leave till he had his revenge, but just laying there in bed after a good night's sleep was very comforting and it pained him thinking of filthy London.

He sighed and watched the baker sleep, her chest rising and falling slowly. It seemed that he was already starting to desire her again, whether he liked it or not.

What happened the night before had not been planned or his intention at all, but somehow it had felt _right, _her body moving against his. She had not been what Lucy had been. Lucy had wanted things slow and didn't allow him to do such things he had done with Nellie. His _needs _had never been much fulfilled, but with Mrs. Lovett, they certainly had been. She would let him do anything to her.

Lifting his hand, he placed his palm on her face and cupped her cheek, not daring to do anything more in fear of waking her. His fingertips brushed her skin, trailing down to her neck and collarbone. She looked so calm and vulnerable lying there beside him, dozed in a deep slumber, unaware of what time it was.

What was to become of them now that their relationship had been taken to the next step? He had no idea. He didn't know what he wanted, but he couldn't deny that the night before had been _marvelous._

Suddenly Nellie's eyelids fluttered open, making him draw his attention back to her. She sighed lazily and met his stare, a small smile spreading across her relaxed face. They watched each other for a few beats, Nellie in deep thought if the night before had been real, and Sweeney thinking if last night had been a good idea or not.

She broke the unbearable silence, "Good morning, love."

He simply just smiled at her quickly, watching as she reached her hand out for his. She took his palm into her hand, holding it tightly.

"_Please don't leave."_

His eyebrows knitted in confusion, "Why would I leave?"

She met his gaze again, her eyes filled with longing and sudden misty tears. "I...you aren't mad at me?"

He shifted under the mattress, moving closer to her. He removed his hand from her grasp and placed in on her sheet covered hip. "Why would I be mad, pet?"

She stared at him, obviously hardly believing his calm and carefree state. Had it really worked?

"We slept for a long time. We should start packing now if we are going to take the 4 pm train." he inquired, turning over and letting his legs move off the bed and onto the cold floor.

She frowned, reaching out and wrapping her arms around his waist. "There's no rush, love."

He stiffened, transfixed under her touch. Her lips were suddenly upon his neck, trailing little kisses against his vertebrae. He sighed, closing his eyes and relaxed his shoulders. He supposed he had to get used to this now.

"Love?"

He moved out of her arms and stood up, his back to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Get dressed and pack." he swallowed, not turning around. He quickly walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, feeling defeated and helpless. Somehow she thought he would have changed after making love to her, but she was wrong. She was always wrong.

Holding back the sudden tears that formed in her eyes, she stood up and did exactly what he said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Went to the skating rink and saw someone with a Sweeney Todd shirt….it was so hard not to approach them and obsess over the shirt! XD**

**School is taking up way too much of my free time :(**

The train ride went rather quickly much to Mrs. Lovett's dislike. She had wanted to stay just for a couple more days, but she knew they couldn't. They were running low on money anyway, and Sweeney seemed stiff after their coupling that one night, so it was for the best. She didn't want him to be uncomfortable if he wasn't already. But she did see a slight change in him, and it wasn't her imagination this time.

She sighed and watched out the window as the train station in London came into view. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Sweeney stand up and grab his suitcase, along with smoothing out his clothes that got wrinkled while he was sitting next to her slouching in the seat. He nudged her on the shoulder and handed her her own suitcase and she took it, setting it down on the empty space next to her on the seat.

She wondered what Toby had been doing while they were away, if he missed her. Of course he did. Poor lad, she thought, now feeling guilty of leaving him all alone for the weekend. She hoped he found something to do, or had a friend to talk to. Suddenly her eyes widened, what if he had gone down in the bakehouse!? No… surely he wouldn't have. She had told him several times not to, and so did Mr. Todd. He knew the punishment if he did. No, he most certainly did not go down there. Even if he did, there actually wasn't anything to see. She had cleaned up beforehand. Yes, she was practical like her barber had said.

Almost as if on cue, she felt his hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned her head and looked up at him.

"Come on, Nellie."

Her eyes lit up hearing her first name escape his mouth, but she quickly got up and grabbed her suitcase. Sweeney pulled the door open of the compartment and waited for her to gather her things.

"All set love?" she smiled at him as she approached the door. He nodded down at her and they made their way down the narrow hallway of the train.

It was nearly 9pm when they finally reached Fleet Street. The carriage pulled up to the front of the pie shop and Sweeney quickly paid the driver and helped Nellie out, taking her hand as she took uneasy steps to the pavement. She grabbed her keys out of her pocket and went to unlock the door, but before she could it flung open in front of them.

"Mum!" Toby cried, immediately running into her arms and crushing himself against her. His arms wrapped tightly around her hips and she kissed the top of his head, almost out of breath from the impact.

"Why 'ello, dearie! Did ya miss me?" she said cheerfully, lifting his chin and looking at his young face.

He nodded vigorously and pushed his head to her chest.

"Did ya miss Mr. Todd?"

In a flash, Sweeney glared at her and she giggled at him. Toby hesitantly moved out of her arms and looked down at the ground. "Of course I did."

She smirked and ruffled his hair, "Now now, love. We both missed ya a fright. Now let's go inside and help ya Auntie Nellie unpack."

He beamed at her and nodded, taking her suitcase from her hand and running back inside. She grinned and watched him run in.

"Such a sweet lad isn't he, Mr. T?"

He nodded and stepped around her, making his way up the steps to his barbershop. She wanted to stop him, make him come inside with her and Toby, but she let him go to his shop. After all, they had spent a full weekend with each other with no other company. Maybe the man needed a break.

She turned on her heel and walked inside the pie shop, shutting the door softly and making her way into the parlor and into her bedroom. Toby was already putting her worn clothes into the small basket by her dresser.

"What did ya do while we were gone, love?"

He turned and smiled at her, making his way back to the open suitcase lying on her bed. "Nothing much, rested meself and read a couple of books on your bookshelf."

She chuckled lightly and took her hairbrush and toiletries to her small vanity by the window, placing them down and sitting on the small chair.

"What did you do with Mr. Todd?"

On cue, she blushed and blanked when his words hit her ears. _Oh nothing much, except for making passionate love to him._

"We went to the beach and shopped, love."

"And?"

She turned her head from the mirror, eyeing him. "What do ya mean?"

He swallowed and paused, looking up at her. She lifted her eyebrow at him.

He closed her suitcase suddenly, picking it up and placing it on the floor by her bed.

"Oh nothing Mum. I'll...I'll just be going now. I'm glad ya home!"

He rushed to the door, opening it and leaving quickly. Mrs. Lovett gawked at the doorframe, wondering why he left so suddenly. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her mirror, picking up her brush and taking out the pins in her hair with the other hand. She combed her hair and after she was finished she pulled on a nightgown and headed out into the kitchen.

She idly poured some water into her tea kettle and placed it on the stove, grabbing a mug behind her and setting it down on the counter. She needed a warm, homey cup of tea tonight. The trip on the train hadn't been very relaxing. In fact, it had made her rather depressed, seeing the sea slowly leave her vision as the train crawled away on the rails to filthy London. It was as if she was watching her dreams fade away into thin air.

"_Soon…" _she whispered to herself, her eyes suddenly blazing with fiery tears as the fresh memories came into view once more. Soon, yes, she would certainly be back there someday.


	17. Chapter 17

**I wish I could get more reviews from you lovely people. And sorry for longer updates, I'm currently in a play!**

It had been at least a week since she had _truly_ been alone with him. Yes, she would bring him his breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but he wouldn't pay her any attention. He'd simply look at her and nod, going back to his dark thoughts. It was bothering her tremendously, but she knew better than to bring it up. The last thing she wanted was for him to _completely _ignore her. It really was all her fault, persuading him to bed her hadn't been the best idea after all. Now the man was mute.

"Mum?"

Her thoughts disappeared as the boy's sweet voice filled the room. She looked up from her gin glass and saw him standing there in the doorway.

"Yes, love?"

"I cleaned the rest of the tables like ya said."

She smiled, "That's a good lad. Now go lie down and I'll kiss ya goodnight in just a moment."

He hurried to the parlor, immediately making his way to the inviting couch. Nellie stood up from the table and set down her empty glass into the sink, sighing and following Toby.

He grabbed the knitted quilt off the armchair and laid down on the sofa in the corner, spreading the fabric across his small body. Nellie grabbed the two corners of the blanket and pulled it up to his chest.

"Sweet dreams." she whispered, leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. He smiled sleepily at her and closed his eyes, the work from earlier finally hitting him. He dozed off immediately.

She quietly made her way out of the parlor, making way toward her bedroom with a yawn. She closed the door and took off her clothes, going to her wooden dresser and taking out a slip and some bloomers. She quickly changed and brushed her hair.

Meanwhile, Mr. Todd made his way down the stairs of his shop and entered the pie shop, in a desperate need for a drink. He grabbed the glass gin bottle on the counter and pulled the cork out, bringing the alcohol to his lips. He chugged down a few gulps and put the bottle back down, not even bothering with the lid.

Why did she have to be in his thoughts day in and day out?

He grumbled, closing his eyes and rubbing his eyelids with the tips of his fingers. He hadn't slept well at all the entire week. _Not without her._

His eyes opened again, landing on the small harmonium in the parlor she had recently brought. He chuckled, remembering her small story on how she had got it.

"_The chapel burned down and I just 'ad to have it, love."_

He wasn't aware of his feet slowly carrying him to the instrument, too lost in a daze. Lost with _her._

The tops of his boots hit the small bench in front of it and he looked down, studying the large wooden box of music wanting to be played.

Growing up, he had been taught piano by his father, saying it would come to good use one day. He hardly knew how to play anymore, let alone read any music. He gazed down at the worn, discoloring white keys, something drawing him to touch the surface of them. He reached his hand out and ran his fingertips across the keys, not applying a lot of pressure to actually produce notes, but just to feel the keys in his reach.

Why had Mrs. Lovett even bought it? She hardly used it, and it was valuable, so why not sell it for a little cash?

He shook his head and frowned, moving down and sitting on the bench. The wooden seat gave an awful sounding creak and he almost leaped up until he saw the crumbled music lying on the side of the legs of the instrument on the floor.

Squinting, he leaned down slowly and grabbed the crinkled paper, opening it up carefully, not wanting to rip it. He smoothed out the edges and inspected the title on the front of the piece.

"_Wedding March: Composed by Richard Wagner"_

"Are ya wanting to play that or are ya just gonna sit there and look at it?"

Grabbing his razor and turning around with a fright, Sweeney glued his eyes to Nellies and he sighed with relief, only seeing that it was her.

"Did I give ya a fright, love?" she chuckled, taking a few steps on her bare feet and approaching him on the bench. He nodded at her and got up.

"Oh please don't leave. Go on and play." she whispered, her hands reaching out onto his shoulder blades and pushing him back down to sit. He huffed out a sigh.

"I don't know if I remember." his dark eyes left hers and he looked down at the keys, the music still in his left hand.

"Now now dear, let me just see this and I'll show ya." she took the wrinkled sheet of music out of his hand and sat down beside him, her hip jabbing into his side. Her eyes flickered down, seeing that it was the wedding music she had been attempting to play whenever she had time to do so. She'd cry while playing it, dreaming of hearing an organ blasting the same piece as she walked down the aisle to Mr. Todd. She had crumbled it in a desperate fit of rage and sadness a few weeks ago, before their trip.

She set the paper down on the small music stand and scanned over the music hurriedly before playing.

She set her pale fingers onto the keys and steadily played the first few measures, the familiar tune filling Mr. Todd's ears. It had been playing when Lucy had walked down the aisle.

He closed his eyes, letting the music flow through his eardrums. He sadly could not remember his wedding day, too much had faded away from his tormented mind, but he did remember this piece of music.

Before he knew it, the notes faded away and the silence filled the room once more. He opened his eyes and frowned, turning his head to peer at her. She smiled slightly at him and took his hand. "Now it's your turn, love."

"I couldn't possi-"

She pushed his hand onto the keys, removing her own hand from his. "I know you can do it. Just _try…"_

He gaped down at the keys, waiting to be played once more. It made him slightly nervous, her eyes glued to his face, waiting for him to play something he hadn't heard in _years._ She encouraged him by rubbing his arm, reassuring him silently that it didn't matter whether it sounded good or not.

He glanced at her one more time and she nodded up at him. Slowly, he moved his hands down on the instrument and played the first measure, stumbling with a few out of tune notes but gradually got the hang of it again. His hand swiftly got the rhythm, surprising his own self that he could play this well without even touching an instrument in years.

Nellie watched him, her adoration filled eyes set on his concentrated face. She hummed along with his playing, her arm planting itself on his back. She leaned close, closing her eyes, wishing this was their wedding day. He could almost feel her longing.

He ended abruptly and moved his hands away from the keys with a sigh.

"Love? What's wrong?"

"You."

She frowned and knitted her brows together.

"Me? Did I do something wrong?" she asked after a long pause.

He elevated up unexpectedly and her hand fell from his back. Clearing his throat, he moved away from her and made his way toward the parlor's entrance.

"Ya just can't keep runnin away from me you know."

He turned halfway around upon leaving and met her blue gaze on him, her eyes not showing the familiar cheeriness it had when they had just been sat together. It pained him that he had made her mood change so quickly, just by a simple question. It was utterly selfish.

He swallows once, not taking his eyes off her. He could tell she was desperately trying to read him, wondering what was pulling him away from her.

Suddenly she stood and she was right in front of him again, peering intently, tears springing in her eyes. She looked so helpless, so abandoned, that it made his whole body shiver. Slowly, he reached out and took her hand, his gaze finally leaving hers and moving down to their joining hands.

He closed the gap between them immediately.

She whimpered into his mouth and wrapped her arms around him, holding him against her and making sure he didn't pull back. He cupped her face in his hands and turned them over, pushing her against the wall with a loud thud. She prayed silently that Toby wouldn't wake up.

Her hands slid to his shoulders, gripping him tightly, her now heaving chest pressing against his own. His wet lips dragged down to her neck, sucking the pale skin and biting. She groaned loudly, missing his physical contact that she had only felt so much that one night.

"I love you…" she whispered huskily, gripping his neck tightly as he licked her skin. He responded by eagerly continuing his kisses down to her chest, pulling her shirt down a little and kissing the exposed skin. How he had unexpectedly missed her blazing touch, her smooth skin, her helpless sounds of pleasure. It was _intoxicating._

"I'm sorry." he slipped out as his hands ran up and down her thighs roughly, kneading her skin underneath her skirt.

She barely heard him, her head fuzzy with arousal and her grip on him tightening. "Why are ya sorry?"

"For being blind."

Her lips curled into a shy but warm smile, not used to such affection. He smiled back, not as big as her, but enough to show that he meant what he said.

"Now, shall we continue this here or in your awaiting bed?" he growled against her earlobe, gripping her hips and breathing in her skin.

She chuckled lightly and grabbed his hand, "You can take me against a building in the middle of the bloody city for all I care, love."

He laughed devilishly at her remark and intertwined their fingers together, walking toward her waiting room. The door slammed shut with a bang.


	18. Chapter 18

"Nellie…?"

She grumbled under the thin sheets, her orange hair an absolute mess, limbs going in every which way across the mattress. He had decided not to wake her up when he awoke an hour earlier, her unusual peacefulness making him crack into a smile when he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He shuffled toward the side of the bed, balancing the wooden tray in his hand and holding a glass of fresh milk in the other. He planted himself upon the corner of the mattress, the material creaking loudly. She shifted at the noise and rolled onto her back, eyelids still shut.

Carefully, he set the tray and glass down on her nightstand, his free hands now laying upon her bare legs exposed from the hitched sheets. He rubbed smooth circles with his thumbs, waiting for her to finally wake from her slumber.

After a few minutes, she stirred more and finally cracked open her eyelids, squinting immediately as the sun hit her eyes. Groaning, she sat up and yawned, the sheet falling from her chest.

His eyes met hers and a smile formed on her round face. "Good morning, dear."

He smiled back at her, patting her leg and standing back up. Her eyes followed him as he picked up the tray again.

"Made you some breakfast."

Glancing down at his sad attempt of eggs and toast, he placed the tray down on her lap. He knew she'd take anything he gave to her, so it didn't matter how his attempt at breakfast turned out, even though he was rather ashamed of it.

She beamed up at him, her hand coming up to brush a few dangling hairs out of his eyes as he bent down in front of her. "Oh love, thank you."

He nodded, sitting back down next to her on the edge of the bed. She began to dig into the watery eggs, surpassing some giggles, seeing how soupy it looked. She hoped he didn't notice, for he would probably get angry at her and ruin both of their good moods.

"Why so quiet?" she asked, her smile slowly fading from her face and swallowing her food.

"Just thinking." he whispered, his eyes still upon hers.

She half expected him not to answer her or deny it. Quirking an eyebrow up, she picked up her glass of milk and took a quick sip. "About what?"

"You."

Her heart could have burst then and there, but she kept herself concealed, a small blush racing across her plump cheeks. "Oh, that's a laugh…"

He frowned upon hearing her answer, watching as she turned her gaze toward the bright windows. Suddenly he found himself taking the tray off her lap and moving his arms around her waist, hugging her to his chest. She gasped a little, feeling his palms against the bare skin of her hips.

"I think of you all the time, pet." he murmured into her hair, his fingers dancing across her skin. She found herself holding her breath, her face pressed against his neck.

"Since when?" she found herself saying, adding a little awkward chuckle. He had been avoiding her like he used to before they had slept together, and now he was suddenly thinking of her all the time?

He did not answer and instead placed a kiss on her head, his hand reaching for her chin. He lifted her head and looked into her eyes.

She watched his eyes bearing into hers, and it looked as if he wanted to say something, something he had been holding in for so long. She waited, her arms coming around him in an embrace.

But he pulled out of her arms, unfortunately, clearing his throat and standing up. She sighed, defeated, and turned from him. _Why was he so afraid?_

"It's nearly 11. I have to open my shop, as do you." Sweeney said after a pause, looking toward the door.

"Where's Toby? And It's Sunday." she asked quickly, avoiding his statement and getting out of bed. She didn't even bother with clothes yet.

He turned to her, "I sent him out. We didn't need a child to hear what was going on in this bedroom."

Her mouth curved into a smirk at his remark and she reached for her dressing gown hanging on the bedpost, but he grabbed her wrist.

"You were _so_ terribly _loud.._" he teased as he leaned in close to her ear, his arm snaking around her waist.

She swatted his arm, her smile widening, "Oh hush! I can't help meself, ya know that."

"I most certainly do." He coaxed. Violently grabbing her hips, he pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her form from beneath his spread legs. She squeaked and grabbed hold of him as well, chuckling with him as they indulged in more activities Toby would be scarred from.

* * *

"Mrs. Lovett! Mrs. Lovett!"

Nellie nearly jumped out of her skin and whirled around hearing the screeching fear in Tobys screams as he ran into the shop, panting like a maniac. He crouched over to her, taking hold of her skit and holding onto it for dear life.

"Toby!? What's wrong!?" she gasped, panicked beyond belief. His fingers pressed into her waist, trembling against her. He took in deep breaths, his face stained with tears and pressing against her stomach. She bent down and pried him off her, grabbing both of his hands into her own.

"What's happened?"

"The….the...that judge!"

Her eyes grew wide and she let go of his hands. "What about 'im, love?"

"He...he.."

"Spit it out!"

"Him and that fat man….were...were...with a woman in an alleyway!"

If her eyes could get any wider, they did. Her jaw dropped and she stared down at the shaking child, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. She quickly pulled him over to the table near the counter and took his hands in hers again.

"Now now dear, don't cry. What were they doing to the woman?" she asked, even though she already knew without a doubt what happened to the poor thing.

He whimpered and closed his eyes, the memories of the event threatening him. "I was at the grocer like Mr. Todd said and while I was walking back I saw them. She was screamin and cryin!"

She tried to act surprised, even remotely fogged from an idea of a Judge raping a woman, but she couldn't. Of course these two would do a thing like this, yet again. It made her think of maybe many more women that have fallen upon the Judge and Beatles deeds. _Those insufferable, ratchet bastards._

She swallowed her anger and stood up. She truly was a loss for words. She couldn't tell the boy what those men had done to Sweeney.

"And I dropped all the food Mr. Todd told me to get in the street. I'm sorry, mum."

"It's alright, love. Now, we've had ourselves a crazy day, haven't we? How about ya go lie down, you'll need the rest for tomorrow when we open up."

"Yes, mum." he agreed automatically, standing up and walking toward the parlor. She smiled faintly and watched him go, the strings on her heart pulling ever so slightly.

* * *

"So I sent 'im off to bed, before I almost told 'im about what happened to you."

Sweeney sat in his barber chair, staring up at her as she proclaimed the event that happened to Toby that afternoon. He was not surprised but was infuriated.

"Why didn't the boy come to me!?"

"Love, Toby doesn't know 'bout your history with the Judge."

He growled in frustration and stormed to the window, glaring out at the open world in front of him. He secretly hoped the Judge and Beatle were still out there in the streets, so he could slit their throats right away.

She sighed and followed him, her arms reaching out and wrapping around his torso, her face pressing against his back. "It's alright Sweeney...they both will be down in me bakehouse soon. I know it."

How could she know exactly what he was thinking? _What a wonder she was._

"That still doesn't make it right."

"I know, dear." she pressed.

"I wonder how many women have been violated by those scums." he growled, squeezing his hands into fists. She rubbed his back.

"Try not to think of it. You'll soon have your revenge."

"How could I not, Nellie?"

She frowned and lifted her head, tilting it slightly to get a look at his face. His eyes were practically steaming with anger, yet were soft when her palm ran down his spine. He closed his eyes and swallowed, turning to her.

"We'll get 'em, alright? I promise ya."

He opened his eyes and nodded, looking down at the floor, the anger floating away and his usual stiffness returning. She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek, running her thumb against his cheekbone. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips, holding him in her hands.

"Come.." she whispered against his lips, her hands moving from his now warm cheeks and to his hands. She led him over to his small bed, laying the both of them down against the worn mattress. They wrapped their arms around each other, sighing with content with each other's warmness and comfort. Just a simple touch by her let Sweeney's thoughts dismiss. Just a simple touch from him let Nellie feel loved.

They dreamt of each other that night.


	19. Chapter 19

**So sorry for another late update! The next chapter posted after this will be the final chapter.**

**Follow me on twitter! alittlepriests**

"And how may I assist you today, sir?" Mr. Todd inquired, taking the customer's hat from his hands and setting it down on his desk. The man took a seat in the barber chair, smoothing out his clothes as he sat.

"Just a shave sir, thank you."

The man was down in Mrs. Lovett's bakehouse a few seconds later, bleeding out onto the floor, drained of the sorry life he had had. Nellie made her way down the steps, carrying an empty metal tray in her hands to put pies on. She sighed and shook her head when her eyes caught the corpse on the floor.

"Such a bloody mess…" she mumbled to herself, stepping over the legs of the gentleman and going to the flaming oven. She pulled out a new tray of pies and put the empty tray down on the small table in the back. Turning and stepping over the man again, she made her way back up the stairs to her impatient customers.

Life on Fleet Street was still the same that week, but they had a frequent visitor. Judge Turpin would be seen passing by the pie shop around lunchtime with the Beatle, yet Sweeney had not noticed yet. Mrs. Lovett certainly did, and it frightened her terribly. What did they want? What were they planning?

She hadn't the nerve to tell Mr. Todd, let him find out on his own. They were doing so well with each other for the last few weeks, and she did not want to lose him again, not see him go back to his dreadful old self when he had first arrived back from Australia. And who knows, maybe the Judge would come in for a shave and she could finally rest and let her dreams come true?

Carrying the tray with fresh pies, she made her way towards the large tables, planting a smile on her flushed face. In the corner of her eye, she saw Toby talking with someone, but she did think much of it and continued to serve her customers.

* * *

Wiping off his razor, Sweeney stood at the window, watching Mrs. Lovett pass out her pies. She leaned over the wooden tables, and he chuckled seeing her breasts practically almost spill out as she reached across the table to hand a small child a pie.

"That woman…" he whispered, grinning and setting his razor down on his desk. Today she was practically glowing in the new work dress he had bought her. It hadn't been his idea, but they had been walking in the market and happened to pass by a dress shop, which drew Mrs. Lovett's attention away from him immediately. She had picked a deep red dress which was very low cut, but he didn't mind. She looked like a drop of red rubies in it, and it was hard not to stare.

Glancing at the time and deciding it was lunchtime for most people working in London, he made his way out the door and down to the pie shop, seeing if she or the boy needed any help.

Mrs. Lovett suddenly melted meeting him by the door of the shop, the light sweat dripping from her forehead, one sleeve of her gown drooping, a steaming hot tray in her gloved hand.

"Let me help you out, pet."

"Be a dear and start of the dishes for me, eh?"

He nodded, patting her bottom before making his way inside the shop. She smirked gave him a playful wink and turned, making her way back to the tables full of hungry customers.

"Mum?"

Toby came closer to her, "Mum!"

"What is it, love?"

"Judge Turpin is here."

She stopped dead in her tracks, her empty pan of pies leaving her hand and dropping on the wooden table in front of her with a dreadful clank. Slowly, she turned, sucking in a breath and looking down at the boy.

"Where?"

Toby pointed toward the lone table in the back of the courtyard, the Judge sitting there proudly and observing his surroundings. _So the bastard finally came for a pie…_

"Darling, go help Mr. T in the kitchen." she ordered him, watching as the Judge met her gaze. She shivered, seeing those black orbs land on her. Toby quickly ran inside, not looking back.

Keeping her composure, she slowly walked toward the table where the Judge was, holding her breath, praying silently in her head that he just wanted a shave and this whole ordeal could be over.

"Ah, Mrs. Lovett. What a pleasure."

Swallowing hard hearing her name escape that filthy man's mouth, she faked smiled to him, nodding. "How can I help ya?"

"Just a pie, ma'am. I also would like to speak to you about some private matters, regarding that barber Mr. Todd."

She flinched hearing Sweeney's beautiful name escape that disgusting mouth too. "Why yes, of course your lordship." she nodded nervously.

Rapidly she dashed inside the pie shop, shutting the door with a bang and pressing her back to the wooden frame. Toby and Mr. Todd looked up from the sink upon hearing the noise.

"What's wrong?" the barber asked, eyeing her curiously.

"Toby, go to bed."

The boy frowned, "But m-"

"Do what I say!"

Eyes widening hearing her raised voice that he rarely ever heard, he hurriedly walked out of the kitchen, leaving the baker and barber alone.

Sweeney made his way over to her, "What is it, Nellie?"

Her tear stricken eyes met his, "Love, the Judge is here."

His breathing paused and his eyes did not leave hers, hardly believing what she just said. Waves of uttermost excitement but extreme angry filled within his blood that pumped through his body the instant that name slipped out of Mrs. Lovett's full lips. Perhaps his long-awaited freedom was at the tip of his fingers now. His freedom from Lucy. _Her freedom. _His eyes shone now with bloodthirst.

"Mr. T!?"

He was knocked out of his trance and he balled his hands into fists. "What!?"

"What are we gonna do!? He asked for a bloody pie!"

"Well, my love.." he leaned in close to her, his warm breath hitting her neck, his arm reaching out and pinning her against the wall, palm right above her cheek. "He won't be getting a pie, because at the end of this evening, he will be a bloody pie…"

She chuckled nervously but excitedly, her eyes filled with pure adoration, her hand reaching out and grabbing his razor in his pocket.

"Let's get 'em."


	20. Chapter 20

_Epilogue_

The sea. That was the first memory she could remember vividly. The bright, sparkly blue sea water glowing magically under the haze of the yellow sun. Her toes buried deep in the wet sand. Her Mother and Father at her side, watching her as she stared off into the distance. How old was she then? Four? Five? She couldn't remember. All she remembered was how at peace she felt whenever her parents would take her there. She supposed she had never been very happy in her life, except when she went to the sea or baked with her mother. Or when she looked into Sweeney Todd's eyes.

Yes, when she looked into his eyes. Even his eyes still had fragments of Benjamin Barker. But that was not who she saw in them.

Months had passed, seasons had come and gone quicker than she ever thought would. London became a place of the past. A memory. The Judge, long since served to customers along with the Beatle, had only been in the papers for a few days. Their identities went from England's view.

Demons had charmed her with smiles all her life before now. No freedom, no kindness, no protection, no _love. _Well, not even the demons could stop her from smiling now.

She looked up from the window seal, the sea crashing violently just a few feet away, the salty night air blowing against her tired face. Her barber at rest in the bed beside her.

Why did people talk of heaven, she wondered. This was her heaven on earth. She still had to get Sweeney to pinch her sometimes in the morning, making sure she was actually alive. That she was not living in a fantasy she had made up in her head. He teased her about it every now and then.

She pulled her dressing gown against her tightly, the chilly air making her shiver slightly. She stood up and reached out and closed the window gently, making sure she didn't wake Mr. Todd. Sighing and glancing at the sea one more time, she walked back to their bed.

Pulling the covers away, Nellie crawled back into the white bed, Sweeney's snoring coming to a halt. Laying her head against the pillow, she felt sleep already crawling its way in. She closed her eyes, a smile still planted on her lips.

"I just had a dream about you."

She opened her eyes and turned, "Wot?"

He turned over on his side and met her gaze, "You were still making those bloody pies"

His grin made her melt and she lifted her hand to cup his cheek, feeling the light stuble he had neglected. He closed his eyes and savored her touch, gently taking her wrist into his own hand.

"Well...go on."

"You were passing out pies to the whole street, chatting to everyone."

"Oh that definitely sounds like me, love. Ya sure you were dreamin?"

He chuckled and moved closer to her, his hands going to her waist and his face in her hair.

"Then you came back up to my shop…"

She raised her eyebrows and stared at him.

"And you dragged me to some open field or whatnot and made me look at the stars with you."

She rubbed his back and smiled.

"Well...how romantic." she winked.

"Don't you dare start making some plans…" he growled into her ear playfully, his warm breath hitting her neck and the tip of his nose tickling her. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and pulled him close.

"You can't stop me, you know that." she whispered, knowing damn well she was right and he knew it.

"I do." he replied, lifting his head to look into her eyes. He pushed some of her ginger hair out of the way of her face, his thumbs resting on the hollows of her cheeks.

She stared back at him, her nails running up and down his neck, making their way into his messy hair. The moonlight still lit their silhouettes. The sea still crashing. Toby still fast asleep in the other room. Her heart still racing.

He brushed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes.

"I had been a great fool not to love you…"

"I know.." she said back.

_**"The course of true love never did run smooth." - William Shakespeare.**_

* * *

**Hope you all have enjoyed my story! Loved writing it. We all wish it had ended up like this :(**


End file.
